


Elocuencia

by KillerQueen20



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awkward Romance, Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Drunk Crowley (Good Omens), Emotional Crowley (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, Freckles, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Possessive Crowley, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Song Lyrics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen20/pseuds/KillerQueen20
Summary: “Los límites de tu lenguaje son los límites de tu mundo.”Miles de palabras hermosas, llenas de significados profundos, una palabra para un sentimiento, para un momento. Y ellos, bueno, no podemos describirlos con una sola palabra, pero ¿Por qué no lo intentamos?Colección de Drabbles/One-shots
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	1. ꧁ Melifluo ꧂

_**Melifluo:** Algo excesivamente dulce, suave o delicado._

_**Número de palabras:** 1024_

**_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

Una noche durante una época sin importancia en un lugar irrelevante. Crowley había sido invitado una fastuosa fiesta del algún pomposo aristócrata. El demonio se encontraba al fondo del salón, tomando la que era su tercera copa de champagne de aquella noche, cuando un sonido, no, mejor dicho, una voz, lo hizo despertar abruptamente de sus cavilaciones.

Blah, blah, blah. Eso era lo único que escuchaba. Ahí, a solo metros de él, se encontraba aquel ángel rubio, su opuesto, su enemigo natural, aquel con el que estaba destinado a luchar, rodeado de una pequeña multitud que escuchaba ensimismada lo que estaba diciendo.

Chácara sin importancia. Palabras sin sentido. Era todo lo que escuchaba el pelirrojo. El rubio parecía estar en su entorno ideal, gracia y facilidad de palabra, eso era todo lo que el ángel necesitaba para llamar la atención de los demás, podría estar hablando del tema más complicado del mundo, pero los demás le escucharían, aunque no entendieran ni una palabra de lo que decía. Incluso el mismo Crowley tuvo que admitir que el ángel le había llamado la atención (Aunque, claro, jamás admitiría que hace milenios que el rubio llamaba su interés).

Por ello no podía simplemente quedarse allí, apoyado en la pared en una esquina, tomando alcohol hasta el punto en que su vista era borrosa y dar un paso significaba el mareo absoluto, así que, con paso firme y seguro se dirigió hacia el rubio, quien no era consciente del hombre que se le acercaba.

A pasos confiados y sensuales, con un andar deslizante, se fue acercando hacia el rubio, abriéndose paso entre la multitud que lo rodeaba. La voz del ángel resonó en sus oídos y no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua al oírlo, no podía soportar ese sonido tan irritante.

Porque sí, por alguna razón Crowley odiaba el sonido de la voz de Aziraphale, aquello combinado con la rectitud y actitud correcta de Aziraphale, hacía que una conversación con él fuera poco soportable.

—¡Hola, Aziraphale! —le saludó, haciendo que todas las miradas se volvieran hacia él. El mencionado quedó pasmado al ver al curioso personaje que le saludaba.

—¡Crowley! —dijo Aziraphale recuperándose de la impresión —¡Que gusto verte aquí, amigo mío!

“Amigo” se burló Crowley “Si supiera que todo lo que quiero hacerle es más de lo que haría un amigo… ¡En que carajos estás pensando, Crowley!” se reprendió cuando sintió como sus pensamientos sobre el ángel se desviaban hacia elucubraciones más libidinosas.

Cuando Crowley al fin salió de sus desatinados pensamientos, se dio cuenta que ahora estaba solo en la pista de baile, con Aziraphale junto a él, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que solo un ser etéreo como él sería capaz de dar.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Crowley? —le preguntó Aziraphale curioso.

—Ya sabes, causando tentaciones por allí —dijo restándole importancia mientras removía el poco líquido que le quedaba a la copa en su mano.

—Oh —fue lo único que dijo Aziraphale, quedándose sin un tema de conversación. Crowley no hizo ningún esfuerzo en evitar rodar los ojos, no podía creer que ese fuera aquel hombre que hace apenas unos minutos, hablaba sin parar sobre mil temas a la vez.

—Parecía que te aburría mi charla de hace unos minutos —mencionó Aziraphale.

—¿Me viste? —preguntó sorprendido Crowley.

—Siempre te veo, Crowley —respondió Aziraphale sin pensar, eso causó que un fugaz sonrojo cruzara por la cara del demonio.

—Ya veo —dijo Crowley dándole un sorbo al poco líquido que quedaba en su copa, en un intento de romper el incómodo momento.

Aziraphale bajó la mirada, aún le resultaba incomprensible por qué cada vez que se encontraba con Crowley, se quedaba sin palabras, como cualquier tema del que se pudiera hablar desapareciera.

Crowley, tan abochornado como Aziraphale por el embarazoso silencio producido, se le ocurrió una idea, no sabía si era buena, pero al menos era mejor que permanecer en silencio junto al rubio.

—Sígueme —le dirigió mientras le indicaba con una mirada una pequeña salida oculta por la multitud presente en la fiesta.

Aziraphale le siguió, confiando por primera vez en el demonio. Cuando se dio cuenta, había salido a un jardín que a pesar de que estaba cubierto por la oscuridad propia de la noche, aun así, la vegetación del jardín resplandecía con un brillo singular.

Aziraphale vio una figura en la oscuridad y no le fue difícil distinguir que se trataba de su acompañante pelirrojo.

—Podría estar mejor —dijo críticamente Crowley, Aziraphale se dio cuenta de que escudriñaba el jardín como si de un juez se tratara.

—Oh, ¿Te gusta la jardinería, querido?

—…Si —respondió orgullosamente el demonio. Cayó en cuenta de que volverían a caer en un vergonzoso silencio si no se le ocurría nada que decir —Y… a ti, ¿Qué te interesa?

Aquella pregunta fue suficiente para que Aziraphale volviera a ser ese sociable y amigable ángel que había visto rodeado por una multitud en la pista de baile. Su voz, era suave, delicada, alegre, jovial, pero al mismo tiempo llena de sabiduría y si darse cuenta, era hipnótica, lo suficiente para embobar al demonio durante más de dos horas, que al pelirrojo le supieron como si hubieran sido tan solo dos segundos.

Aziraphale soltó una pequeña risa y a Crowley casi se le sale el corazón del pecho, esa risa, tan dulce, tan agradable, hizo que las rodillas le temblaran, casi haciéndole caer.

¿Han escuchado alguna vez el infame mito de las sirenas? Aquel que dice que, con su hermosa voz, tales criaturas atraen a los hombres hacia la muerte. Pues bien, Crowley estaba seguro que atravesaría mil y un fatalidades con tal de seguir y escuchar la melodiosa voz de Aziraphale.

Y así, escuchándolo hablar, con el mismo tono que minutos antes estaba haciendo que le doliese la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que su voz era de todo menos chillona; era suave, era delicada, era dulce…

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral cuando el sonido se metió en su cabeza y tuvo un presentimiento: esa **_meliflua_** voz iba a poner su vida patas arriba y Aziraphale iba a estar más presente en su vida de lo que nunca hubiese imaginado.


	2. ֍ Entelequia ֍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Entelequia:** Cosa, persona o situación perfecta e ideal que solo existe en la imaginación._
> 
> _**Número de palabras:** 1519_

Aziraphale, como en muchas otras ocasiones en su longeva vida, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí, con los ojos cubiertos por las manos de Crowley, quien lo había sacado de su librería con la excusa de darle una sorpresa.

—¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos, querido? —preguntó Aziraphale.

—Espera... ¡Listo, ángel! —dijo para luego, quitarle las manos de los ojos y mostrarle el dónde se encontraban.

El rubio palideció un poco al caer en cuenta de donde estaban. Se encontraban en Francia, específicamente, en París... Oh, cielos. Volteó a ver al pelirrojo, quien lo miraba con el rostro de lleno de expectación.

—Crowley... ¡En París casi me decapitan! —le recordó al demonio cuya cara se transformó completamente al darse cuenta de aquello. Lleno de vergüenza, Crowley bajó la mirada.

—Yo... yo... yo... —tartamudeó mientras Aziraphale creía que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios —Lo siento, ángel, yo solo creí... es que todos los humanos van a París... bueno... —avergonzado, el pelirrojo trató de excusarse causándole ternura a Aziraphale quien no quería hacer sentir mal al demonio.

—No te sientas mal, querido —dijo Aziraphale mientras colocaba un mano en el rostro del pelirrojo —¿Por qué mejor no me muestras lo que has preparado para mí, está bien? —afortunadamente, aquellas palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, ya que Crowley levantó la mirada y le dedicó una de aquellas sonrisas tenía reservadas solo para él.

—Bien, entonces sígueme, ángel —le dijo, ofreciéndole su brazo galantemente, Aziraphale lo aceptó encantado.

Lo siguiente que supo Aziraphale fue que se encontraba en lo alto de una azotea, con unas vistas privilegiadas de la hermosa ciudad y de la imponente torre Eiffel, que se alzaba iluminada frente a ellos. Miró a su alrededor y vio que el balcón estaba iluminado por velas y un montón de flores. Justo en el medio, orientada hacia la Torre Eiffel una mesa, preciosa y puesta para dos comensales. Era simplemente bello.

Sus ojos brillaron de emoción —¿Hiciste todo esto por mí, querido?

—¿Te gusto mi sorpresa? —preguntó Crowley sonriéndole.

No necesitó palabras, Aziraphale tan solo le abrazó fuertemente. Crowley río y lo abrazó de vuelta con infinito amor. El rubio se separó y le besó profundamente, con hambre, con adoración, con amor, con dulzura y con alegría. Todos esos sentimientos en tan solo un beso.

—Te amo —murmuró Aziraphale una vez se separaron.

Crowley le respondió con un rápido beso y dijo —Lo dices como si yo no te quisiera más —se miraron a los ojos sonriendo como dos idiotas enamorados y entonces el pelirrojo tomó su mano llevándolo hacia la mesa.

Cenaron tranquilos, olvidando los roces y discusiones que pudiera haber en el pasado, olvidando siquiera que en el mundo existían más personas que no fueran ellos dos, solo se miraban y reían mientras se decían lo mucho que se querían, pues no importaban que lo escucharan cada día de los labios del otro, siempre necesitaban oírlo.

Había una palabra para aquello, una palabra que muchos desconocían y por lo tanto no era casi utilizada: **_Entelequia_. **Algo perfecto e ideal que solo existe en la imaginación. Pero eso no era una fantasía. Era una realidad. La más perfecta y bella realidad.

—Gracias por la sorpresa, querido, me ha encantado. —dijo Aziraphale al término de la cena.

—Pues todavía queda algo más —mencionó el demonio y el ángel tan solo lo miró con expectación. Levantándose tomó su mano y lo guió cerca del borde del balcón – ¿Listo?

Aziraphale no sabía que estaba sucediendo, pero se fiaba de su demoniaca pareja. Sentir sus manos tomarlo firmemente, pero a la vez tan delicado lo hacían sentir seguro. Se abrazó a su pelirrojo, sabía que si estaba con él nada malo le pasaría, confiaba en él al cien por cien.

Cerró los ojos y notó la sensación de que se desaparecía y una vez volvió a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies su novio dijo —Ángel, abre los ojos.

Y lo hizo. Y una vez más quedó maravillado por lo que veía, estaba a los pies de la torre Eiffel, a su lado una banda de violines tocaba una suave melodía que le calentó el corazón. Estaban solos, en la oscuridad, solo iluminados por pequeñas velas y la iluminación de su alrededor

Por algo era la ciudad del amor. Y ahora mismo, Aziraphale estaba viviendo la situación más deslumbrante de toda su vida. El demonio le había sorprendido gratamente. Él, un demonio que pretendía ser frio e impío pero que en realidad era alguien bueno y con algo de bondad en su corazón. A veces podía seguir siendo un idiota, pero era su idiota y así le amaba.

Aziraphale no sabía porque su pareja se había tomado tantas molestias por él, no es que se quejara, pero no lo entendía, algo no cuadraba ¡Hasta se dio cuenta!

Crowley lo tomó de las manos y dio un largo suspiro, preparándose. Al principio estaba de lo más calmado, pero ahora, que era cuando más se apostaba por su futuro, su corazón iba a mil por hora y sudaba como un pecador en una iglesia. Volvió a suspirar y miró esos ojos azules que tan loco le vuelven y que tanta fuerza le dan y comenzó a hablar —Son un demonio, alguien condenado a una eternidad de pecados y sacrilegios, pero un día llegaste tú, en el momento exacto, en el lugar exacto, tú y tu sonrisa, y tu mirada...tu mirada llena de bondad. —Crowley cayó y miró hacia Aziraphale quien sonreía sin saber qué decir.

Apretó un poco más las manos de un sorprendido Aziraphale y prosiguió sonriendo —En ese jardín del edén me robaste el corazón, ángel, y desde ese momento supe que me tenías a tus pies, profesándote amor eterno hasta el fin de los tiempos. Y cuando me sonreíste, esa sonrisa terminó siendo la verdadera perdición para mí.

Aziraphale sintió ganas de llorar de emoción al ver a su demonio abrir su corazón, confesándole todo lo que sentía por él. Con los ojos brillantes observó en silencio, atento a lo que el pelirrojo le estaba diciendo —Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que te dije en ese momento, pero creo que fui tuyo desde ese mismo instante. Estaba incluso dispuesto en volver a ser un ángel solo para estar contigo —Aziraphale soltó una pequeña risa.

El demonio, aun nervioso, volvió a apretar cariñosamente la mano de su ángel —Te juro que desde ese instante hasta que me fui, ya me habías hechizado en cuerpo y alma. Con tu simple mirada y tu sonrisa, tú serías capaz de conquistar el mundo. Es como si después de ese instante, justo después de saber que me habías atrapado, me hubieras atrapado —Aziraphale soltó otra risa —No te rías, que es verdad, fue como un cortocircuito, pero fue el comienzo de todo... Ten por seguro que me importa tu felicidad y porque me arriesgo a que me lo partas en mil pedazos, pero sé que nunca harías eso, porque aun sin saber por qué tú me quieres como yo te quiero a ti.

Crowley se arrodilló y Aziraphale tan solo lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿No se lo creía, estaba pasando realmente? ¿O todo era una **_entelequia_** de su cruel imaginación? Quiso creer que era un sueño, pero allí seguía, en París, a los pies de la Torre Eiffel y rodeado de luces y una orquesta solo para él. Vio a su novio sacar una cajita de terciopelo rojo con una sonrisa —Desde que te vi esa primera vez, supe que estaría enamorado de ti toda la eternidad y que tarde o temprano me casaría contigo. He de admitir hubo momentos que me hicieron dudar de muchas cosas, pero jamás de lo que siento por ti, ángel. Te quiero, eres el amor de mi vida, lo supe hace 6000 años, lo sé hoy y lo sabré siempre, y por eso...

Abrió la caja y Aziraphale reprimió un grito cuando el sublime anillo que había dentro. Era un anillo elegante, sencillo, pero a la vez demostraba que lo mucho que había costado. La piedra era enorme, un enorme diamante que relucía debido a las luces de la Torre Eiffel. No podía creerlo, ¿Podía ser más afortunado? —Aziraphale, por favor, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—Crowley, sí, sí me quiero casar contigo —Se separó de su pareja, ahora prometido que se levantó y colocó el anillo en el dedo del rubio. Sonrieron como dos bobos enamorados, por fin, por fin iban a casarse y no cabían en felicidad.

Sin aguantarlo más, Aziraphale tomó por las mejillas al pelirrojo y le dio el beso más profundo y hermoso que jamás le había dado. El demonio claramente lo respondió al segundo con el mismo afecto que el que su ángel le otorgaba.

Y allí, a los pies de la Torre Eiffel, un ángel le dijo que sí a un demonio, iban a casarse. El beso se volvió más y más pasional, una guerra de brazos y lenguas que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder. No, no era una **_entelequia_** , no era una fantasía ni una ilusión, era su realidad.


	3. ꧁ Etéreo ꧂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Etéreo:_ ** _Extremadamente delicado o ligero, algo fuera de este mundo_
> 
> _**Número de palabras:** 1446_

**Londres, 1813**

Crowley era un se impaciente por naturaleza, no le gustaba esperar, pero por Aziraphale, bueno, sin irnos tan lejos hay que ver cuando le esperaba antes de ir a algún evento importante.

El demonio golpeó con fastidio su pie contra el suelo, tratando de no mostrarse irritado y con voz fuerte, pero sin gritar le preguntó al ángel —¿Ya estas listo?

Aziraphale no le contestó, no era necesario, lo vio salir de entre la oscuridad y sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un fuerte golpe en el estómago, derribando todas las barreras que había erigido a su alrededor.

No es Aziraphale, bueno, si es Aziraphale, pero… Ugh, ni el mismo lo puede terminar de explicar, pero es porque la visión angelical que se presenta ante sus ojos lo deja sin aliento.

Parece que Aziraphale se ha decantado, al igual que él, a la costumbre de cambiar de género con la facilidad que el ser un demonio o ángel otorga. Debía admitir, sin vergüenza alguna, que Aziraphale parecía un sueño plasmado a la realidad.

Su cabello, sujeto en un elegante peinado con algunos rizados mechones sueltos, hacia apreciar perfectamente el dulce rostro del ángel ahora con rasgos suavizados y que le hacían lucir más adorable de lo usual. Y aquella pequeña sonrisa que le dio, enmarcada por unos rosados labios, lo aturdió por completo.

—Crowley, lamento haberte hecho esperar —Carajo, incluso su voz era hermosa. Ahora se preguntaba cómo haría para sobrevivir toda una velada a su lado sin abalanzársele encima.

Crowley trató de mostrarse inalterable cuando la realidad era que cientos de emociones bullían en su interior. Así que, arriesgándose a hacer un ridículo, extendió su brazo a dirección de Aziraphale y le dijo con una forzada voz serena.

—¿Nos vamos? —agradeció que su voz saliera lo suficientemente normal posible pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el ángel y vio su rostro cubierto por un pequeño sonrojo que le hizo lucir más… hermosa ante sus ojos.

Mierda, en serio no sabía cómo sobreviviría.

[…]

Celos. Los celos eran, por naturaleza, un sentimiento egoísta, propio de un demonio, que se experimenta cuando alguien percibe una amenaza hacia algo que considera propio. Muy diferente a la envidia que se da cuando alguien desea o quiero lo que alguien más tiene.

Por eso, lo que él sentía no eran celos, si no envidia, porque, por más que le calara en el alma, Aziraphale no era suya, aunque lo deseara, no lo era y probablemente jamás lo sería.

Crowley había sentido, como era natural en un demonio, envidia durante gran parte de su existencia, pero podía jurar que aquel sentimiento no se había acrecentado tanto dentro de él como lo hacía en ese momento, mientras veía como Aziraphale era dueña de las atenciones de varios caballeros del lugar.

Cuando le vio caminar por el salón, exudando gracia y elegancia a cada paso que daba, apretó con más fuerza la copa en su mano, haciendo que finalmente se rompiera y el líquido que contenía se escurriera por todo su brazo.

No, no le molestaba que Aziraphale disfrutara de la velada, le molestaba como las miradas intemperantes de varios hombres se posaran sobre ella, aunque él mismo fuera uno de aquellos hombres.

Así que, cuando por fin le vio sola, libre de la atención de cualquier otro, se dirigió hasta ella, sin importarle que el vino aun escurriera sobre su brazo, lleno de toda la confianza del mundo. Misma que desapareció al momento en el que Aziraphale notó su presencia y lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa que desarticuló cualquier muestra de seguridad que pudiera haber de su parte.

—Crowley… —le dijo simplemente y el demonio se dio la oportunidad de ver con más cuidado la figura de Aziraphale, cubierta por un vestido color crema lleno de encajes y otros detalles. Vibrantes ojos azules, figura algo robusta, pero con curvas perfectamente equilibradas, rostro armonioso y sonrisa encantadora. Oh, no podía culpar a los demás por no quitarle la mirada de encima, de no haberlo hecho, los hubiera considerado locos o ciegos.

Cuando se dio cuenta que el silencio que se había hecho a su alrededor era incómodo y lo hacía lucir como un si estuviera fuera de lugar, carraspeó un poco y dijo con la voz más galante y ronca que pudo hacer —¿Me reservarías el primer baile, ángel?

La sonrisa acongojada de Aziraphale fue el primer atisbo de que sus esperanzas serian rotas —Lo siento, Crowley, otro caballero ya me lo ha pedido y he aceptado, pero…

Ni siquiera dejó al ángel terminar de hablar, le dejó con la palabra en la boca y se alejó rápidamente del lugar, esperando poder irse de ahí antes de que el primer baile iniciase.

No lo logró y tuvo que ver desde la lejanía a su ángel bailar junto a un desconocido. Esa escena fue suficiente para amargar la velada de Crowley, quien pensaba amargamente que mientras los demás se interesaban en Aziraphale solo por su apariencia, él quería estar a su lado porque sabía que debajo de todo aquel maquillaje, vestidos y cabello largo se encontraba su ángel, simplemente su ángel, y eso le parecía lo mejor que podía haber.

[…]

Que Aziraphale y él se encontraran después del baile fue un suceso fortuito que en el fondo agradeció con toda el alma. Una verdadera pena que él no estuviera en las mejores condiciones.

Aziraphale le encontró en uno de los jardines, mientras él trastabillaba por los alrededores tratando de cubrir inútilmente su evidente estado de ebriedad.

—Crowley —llamó su atención Aziraphale, con ciertos toques de enojos en su voz, sabiendo de inmediato que él no estaba en sus cincos sentidos.

—Ángel… —respondió él sin mirarle directamente porque sabía que dirigirle la mirada era suficiente para dejar a la vista sus debilidades.

—Estás borracho, déjame ayudarte —dijo dulcemente, acercándosele lentamente pero apenas estuvo frente a él, le tomó fuertemente del brazo, de un modo que no hubiera sido considerado caballeroso o correcto, pero a él poco le importaba en ese momento.

Aziraphale se zafó rápidamente de su agarre, trasmutando su hermoso rostro en un ceño fruncido y enojado. —¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —le inquirió.

La indignación se hizo parte de él, aunque ni siquiera sabía el porqué —¡Lo que me pasa! Lo que me pasa…

Última cosa que diría, porque lo siguiente que supo es que había acorralado a Aziraphale contra una pared, acercando peligrosamente su rostro hacia el del ángel.

Con la cara de Aziraphale tan cerca de la suya, no pudo más que admirar los suaves y delicados rasgos de su rostro cubierto por un sonrojo más fuerte que le hacía sentir cosas impropias hacia una dama como lo era Aziraphale.

Sin lugar a dudas, Aziraphale era un ser completamente **_etéreo_** , sino lo hubiera sabido, hubiera pensado que Aziraphale era un ángel en la tierra.

Se rio tontamente de la comparación y dando rienda suelta a sus impulsos, se abalanzó sobre la rubia, besando ansiosamente sus labios, casi deseando más.

—Crowley… —escuchó a Aziraphale murmurar cuando se separaron un poco pero antes de que él se pudiera detenerse, Aziraphale había tomado su rostro con ambas manos y sin más que agregar, lo volvió a besar.

Era un beso casto, dulce, sin llegar ser tosco pero lleno de necesidad, como si aquel beso se tuviera que dar sin importar que.

Crowley saboreó los labios del ángel, guardando aquel dato en lo más profundo de su memoria, para ser capaz de recordarlo, aunque hubiera pasado más de 1000 años.

Acarició con delicadeza el cabello del ángel, casi sintiendo como si estuviera tocando las nubes. Luego bajó sus manos hacia la cadera del ángel, sin atreverse a pasar más allá de ahí, sintiéndose incapaz de manchar la pureza de Aziraphale.

Se separaron y Crowley pudo sentir mariposas revolver su estómago antes de que el sentimiento de remordimiento lo invadiera. Miro a Aziraphale, con los ojos dilatados y tratando de regular su respiración, quien bajo la luz de la luna le hacía lucir aún más **_etéreo_** que antes. Y a Crowley le dolió aún más tener que resistirse.

—No, no puedo —dijo alejándose repentinamente de Aziraphale, casi como si le quemara.

—Crowley… —Aziraphale trató de volver a acercársele para calmarlo, pero Crowley se lo impidió.

—No ángel, será mejor si olvidas esto… Si, olvida esto, por favor —dijo simplemente y se marchó.

Si Crowley hubiera mirado a dirección de Aziraphale, hubiera visto el rostro del ángel descomponerse en una tristeza escabrosa, pero Crowley, sin ser consciente le dejó, sin saber que, por primera vez, había sido él quien le rompió el corazón a Aziraphale.


	4. ֍ Inmarcesible ֍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Inmarcesible:** Que no puede marchitarse._
> 
> _**Número de palabras:** 1318_

Decir que su felicidad e imperturbabilidad sería eterna, era solo una falacia.

Y lo confirmaron cuando acosos, los acechos y las persecuciones por parte de ambos bandos se convirtieron en tremendos dolores de cabeza imposibles de ignorar.

Detener el fin del mundo no es suficiente para obtener la inmunidad a las represalias que puedan venir del cielo y el infierno. De hecho, aquella fue la razón por la que terminaron convirtiéndose en prófugos.

Prácticamente entrenado para mantener su temple incluso en las situaciones más desesperadas, Aziraphale es quien termina convirtiéndose en la voz de la razón, quien siempre sabe qué hacer y a donde ir, manteniéndose ecuánime entre tanto estrés vivido. Crowley siempre agradecía tenerlo a su lado para mantenerlo cuerdo.

Hasta que finalmente la situación lo rebasa y una noche cualquiera, el rubio baja totalmente la guarida, derrumbándose contra el pecho de Crowley, aferrado a su camisa negra, el principado llora, llora y llora, preguntándose cuál fue la razón para que la vida de fugitivos se haya convertido en su realidad.

Aunque la respuesta fuera demasiado obvia.

Crowley lo rodea con sus brazos. Presiona su rostro contra sus los rizos rubios. Él tiembla. El ángel no puede decirlo, o al menos es lo suficientemente honorable como para ignorarlo, pero sabe que él también llora.

Cuando amanece, suben al autobús de Londres a Reading. Nadie los ve ni advierten sobre su presencia, y en el fondo, ambos lo agradecen. Aziraphale se sienta junto a la ventana, cerca del cristal, y Crowley se sienta a su lado.

Viven como fantasmas.

Usan pequeños milagros para encontrar lugares donde quedarse. Crowley les encuentra ropa, disfraces de dolorosa mundanidad que se ajustan en ellos con perfecto ensamble. Cambia sus zapatos y abrigos, intercambian sus sacos, sombreros y bufandas.

Aziraphale se deja crecer el pelo, un milagro y sus rizos rubios se convirtieron en rizos grises, se deja la barba, solo por si acaso. Crowley se lo tiñe, con dolor transforma su roja cabellera en un marrón que, a su parecer, era muy soso.

Una noche, Aziraphale descubre que el demonio tiene tres lunares en el lado derecho de su cara, prácticamente indetectables hasta que miras los suficientemente cerca y con extremo cuidado. Aziraphale extiende su mano y los toca, presionando con el dedo índice sobre su piel. Más tarde, Crowley se toca su pelo, enrolla un rizo alrededor su dedo y lo deja rizar nuevamente.

De salvadores del mundo, terminaron convirtiéndose en personajes perseguidos como si de viles criminales se trataran.

En un autobús de medianoche de Reading a Swindon, el ángel finalmente le pregunta a Crowley —¿Fue algo real?

Y Crowley sabe a qué se refiere. Se acerca más a él, pasa su brazo por sobre los hombros de Aziraphale y lo aprieta con fuerza y dice —Todo lo fue.

En Chippenham, se quedan en una cabaña. El pueblo parece Navidad, pero están allí en pleno verano e incluso el ángel desea que haya nieve. Se detienen en un pequeño mercado y encuentran una postal del pueblo en invierno. El demonio la compra para Aziraphale, mirándolo hacia sus ojos azules, imposibles de ocultar con cualquier milagro posible, y Aziraphale siente algo en su interior para lo que no puede encontrar un nombre.

Permanecen en Chippenham más de lo normal. Se siente seguro, su estética de cuento de hadas es un bálsamo para la dura realidad que viven. Aziraphale le dice al demonio que está cansado de los autobuses. Y Crowley está de acuerdo. Así que una noche, tomaron un tren a cualquier lugar.

En algún lugar cuyo nombre no querían recordar, se sientan en un restaurante lúgubre y comen una comida caliente. Crowley bebe una taza de café ahogado en leche y azúcar. Aziraphale come panqueques, salchichas y huevos.

Y ahí es cuando Aziraphale se da cuenta que de la sensación que se ha esforzado en ocultar durante todo ese tiempo tenía un nombre, y ese nombre era amor.

Y no era un amor cualquiera, no era algo que se dio de la noche a la mañana. Fue algo que ya existía desde hace mucho tiempo, asentándose en su pecho como un recordatorio de que había cosas que no eran posibles de encubrir, y que tarde o temprano salían a la luz.

En su camino a otra ciudad cuyo nombre tampoco se molestaron en recordar, Aziraphale se vuelve lo suficientemente valiente para preguntarle al demonio, con la voz totalmente trémula, dos palabras que marcarían, para bien o para mal, su futuro.

—¿Me amas?

Crowley lo mira a los ojos y siente como si hubieran vuelto miles de años atrás, cuando solo eran un ángel y un demonio, desprendidos de la vida y sus obligaciones y solo interesados en el otro.

—Jamás lo he dejado de hacer —responde el demonio con tal naturalidad que le choca al ángel. Ahí, en la parte trasera de un autobús rumbo a una ciudad cualquiera, Aziraphale lo besa. Y Crowley le devuelve el beso como si lo hubiera estado esperando toda su vida.

Les tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta del amor que sentía, y que los esfuerzos por ocultarlo eran inútiles, un amor como el suyo estaba destinado a durar una eternidad. No podía morir, en cambio solo crecía más y más, a pesar de todas las dificultades habidas y por haber. **_Inmarcesible_** , era la palabra correcta, algo que no podía marchitarse.

Comparten una cama en Bath. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero, esta vez, no duermen espalda con espalda. Aziraphale apoya su cabeza sobre el pecho de Crowley y el demonio engancha su pierna sobre su cintura.

A la mañana siguiente, Crowley despierta por primera vez con una razón para vivir, y cuando Aziraphale lo vio, no se dio cuenta de cuánto echaba de menos el brillo en sus ojos hasta ese momento.

6000 años de amarse en silencio son recompensados en cuestión de meses. Aziraphale encuentra nuevos lunares en el pecho de Crowley, y también en sus hombros, en sus brazos, en su cadera y en sus muslos. Se aman como si no hubiera mañana.

Aziraphale mira a Crowley. Se ve relajado al volante de su Bentley, recuperado tras dejarlo abandonado en Londres cuando sobrevivir era lo más importante, conduciendo por esa carretera vacía, sin nada que pensar.

Extiende la mano y envuelve sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca. Crowley voltea su mano fácilmente, espera a que el ángel deslice sus dedos contra su palma, luego junta sus manos. Encajan. Sus palmas se entrelazan y sus dedos se entrelazan y Crowley es tan sólido y existente que a veces se siente como un golpe en la realidad.

Un mundo de posibilidades se abre ante los ojos de Aziraphale, se desenrolla como este interminable camino de medianoche, alcanzando el horizonte.

Podrían ir a cualquier parte y hacer cualquier cosa. A América, donde encontrarlos se volviera más difícil. O quizás, de vuelta a Chippenham, con sus casas de cabañas perfectas y pintorescos caminos de adoquines.

Son fantasmas. Seres de niebla y percepción. El mundo los ha matado a ambos y ahora deambulan, libres de trampas mortales y los pecados de su pasado.

Aziraphale está demasiado cansado para estar enojado o frustrado con el cielo, ama demasiado al demonio como para preocuparse por algo más. Crowley está justo a su lado, inefable, mentiroso, amigo, amante y lo más importante, _suyo_.

—¿En qué estás pensando, ángel mío? —le pregunta su demonio, deteniendo sus eternas divagaciones. Sus ojos están en el camino otra vez, su mano todavía está en la del ángel.

—Esto es real. —dice Aziraphale, como si fuera un hecho. —¿No es así?

Crowley levanta sus manos y presiona sus labios contra el dorso de la palma de su mano. Sus labios son cálidos, quizás un poco ásperos. Siempre lo besa como si fuera la última vez, y Aziraphale tardó demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta de que era así porque el caído todavía espera que se vaya, que lo abandone a su suerte.

Aziraphale retira las manos y esta vez es él quien besa los nudillos de Crowley.

—Esto es real. —el ángel repite contra su piel. —Somos reales.

Crowley le aprieta la mano, y eso es todo lo que él necesita.

Mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, no importaba que el mundo se fuera al carajo.


	5. ꧁ Reminiscencia ꧂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Reminiscencia:** Recuerdo impreciso de un hecho o una imagen del pasado que viene a la memoria._
> 
> _**Número de palabras:** 999_

Crowley no era perfecto. Pero se esforzaba por serlo.

La perfección en un demonio no era necesaria, después de todo, los caídos eran seres que renunciaron a la perfección y rectitud del cielo por deseos de autonomía y rebeldía.

Pero Crowley, muy en lo profundo de su ser, siempre se esforzaba por alcanzar la perfección. Nunca lo admitiría, simplemente porque no entendía de dónde provenía aquella pequeña obsesión, pero siempre, detrás de cada una de sus acciones, se ocultaba el intento de llegar a ser perfecto y no cometer ninguna falla. Aunque no siempre lo lograra.

A Crowley no le gustaban sus pecas. Odiaba esas pequeñas manchitas que se formaban en sus mejillas. Esas pequeñas imperfecciones que eran ligeramente más oscuras que su piel blanca y se empeñaba tanto en ocultar. Porque eso significaría que ni siquiera el demonio Crowley era indemne de la imperfección.

Así es como, toda su eternidad, desde su caída hasta el día de hoy, se había empeñado en ocultar aquellas manchas que para él era signo de vergüenza, con milagros, o en formas más mundanas como lo era el maquillaje.

Y más se esforzaba en ocultarlas de Aziraphale, por alguna razón, no resistiría que su ángel viera en él lo que consideraba su mayor desperfecto, más allá de sus ojos o su condición demoníaca.

Lo que Crowley no sabía, o al menos se había obstinado a ignorar, era que tarde o tempranos las cicatrices son descubiertas, cuando menos de te lo esperas. Y, ¡Oh! Tanto esfuerzo por ocultarlas queda en vano por su propio maldito error.

Porque Crowley dormía sin camiseta, sin importar si era verano o invierno. No importaba que tan cansado estuviese, jamás utilizaba una camiseta a la hora de dormir. Y Aziraphale no tenía ninguna queja al respecto.

Pero una noche, mientras ambos compartían cama, Aziraphale logra dilucidar lo que eran pequeñas motas de polvo, hasta que al ver con mayor cuidado se dio cuenta que era un montón de pequeñas pecas desperdigadas a lo largo de su piel, creado pequeñas constelaciones.

—Tienes pecas —murmura con asombro sin atreverse a tocarlas.

Crowley solo aprieta los labios con molestia, como si ese hecho fuera de absoluto desagrado para él, y eso sorprende a Aziraphale, porque cuando se trata de alabarse a uno mismo, Crowley era el primero en aclamar su atractivo en nombre de la vanidad.

—Querido… —y extiende su mano, tratando de tocar una de las diminutas manchas que parecían espolvorear la desnuda piel del demonio, pero este se aparta como si su toque quemara. — Crowley… —le reprende con severidad, pero al mismo tiempo curiosidad y preocupación por su comportamiento.

—Ángel… —musita como disculpa sintiéndose un niño regañado por su madre. —Son horribles. —responde vagamente, pero Aziraphale sabe a qué se refiere.

—Crowley —expresa Aziraphale, y ríe con incredulidad porque no puede creer que considerara sus pecas un defecto cuando para él no hacían más que aumentar su atractivo, y eso ya era un decir, porque el demonio ya era lo bastante apuesto ante sus ojos.

—Por favor, no te rías, ángel —responde dolido Crowley ante las risas de su ángel —Son como cicatrices para mí.

Y sí que lo era. Las manchas en su piel no eran pecas como tal, sino polvo, polvo de estrellas, que quedaba impregnada en su piel cuando creaba estrellas, allá en un pasado lejano cuando se hacía llamar Raphael y era un arcángel, uno de los más importantes.

Esos recuerdos salían a la luz cuando la **_reminiscencia_** se mezcla con la melancolía y da lugar a las más dolorosas regresiones sobre su pasado, cuando rememora vagamente su antigua vida como un arcángel, creador de estrellas y galaxias.

Unos de los múltiples castigos que recibió cuando cayó, además de la pérdida paulatina de algunos de sus recuerdos y ver sus dorados ojos convirtiéndose en aquella ambarina y serpentina mirada, fue que el polvo esplendoroso que se esparcía por su ser se quemara cuando cayera, impregnándose a su piel con gran ardor hasta que finalmente se fusionaron hasta ser solo manchas oscuras que le recordaban con gran dolor que algo que amaba se convirtió en marca de su pena y condena.

—Es como ver toda una galaxia sobre tu piel —señala Aziraphale despertándolo de sus cavilaciones, mientras admira las pequeñas manchas que adornan su dermis. Pasa sus manos sobre las pecas, como si no creyera que estas fueran reales, y por primera vez, Crowley se permite relajarse mientras siente el toque del ángel pasar por todos los lugares imaginables de su piel.

Y ahí es cuando Aziraphale Z. Fell estaba endemoniada y completamente enamorado de las manchas que adornaban el cuerpo de Anthony J. Crowley, que pasaban tanto en su rostro como en sus brazos y piernas, sin contar las otras que quién sabía en qué otras de parte de su cuerpo se encontraban.

De arriba a abajo, de un lado a otro, de la cara a su codo.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo era posible que Crowley fuera todavía más bello? ¿Cómo podían las manchas en su piel volverlo un adonis antes los ojos del mundo? Y más importante aún, ¿Por qué Crowley se empeñaría a ocultarlas de ojos ajenos?

—Esto es hermoso —dice como si de la verdad absoluta se tratase, y es que, para él, así es.

—Ángel —trata de protestar Crowley y Aziraphale lo calla con un beso, pero no uno en los labios, sino sobre la piel desnuda del demonio, tratándolo con la veneración que ningún demonio creería merecer.

—Dicen que las pecas son besos de ángeles… —murmura contra su piel y ese argumento le basta al demonio para acallar sus protestas y seguir sintiendo como el ángel dejaba un camino de besos por toda su piel.

—Oh, entonces —detiene la minuciosa tarea de Aziraphale para darle un beso en los labios —Haz de mi piel una galaxia, soy un lienzo en blanco solo para ti.

Y de repente, las cicatrices de un castigo infernal se convirtieron en estrellas creadas con besos celestiales.


	6. ֍ Efímero ֍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Efímero:** Aquello pasajero que desaparece al poco tiempo._
> 
> _**Número de palabras:** 853_

La paz y serenidad era lo que dominaba por completo el ambiente. Era muy tarde en la madrugada, debían pasar de las dos, la luna creciente alumbraba un cielo despejado con demasiadas estrellas como para ser contadas. Había un poco de viento, fresco y bajo, que mecía las copas de los árboles, el césped y arbustos a un ritmo agradable.

Lo contempló cómo se contemplaban a las estrellas, con fascinación absoluta y a la distancia, sin esperar que ellas te admiren de regreso. La felicidad, en forma de una sonrisa tenue, lo poseyó mientras observaba a la sublime criatura que descansaba junto a él, sin creerse que todo eso le estuviera pasando a él, y sin atreverse siquiera a parpadear, creyendo que, si cerraba los ojos, todo resultaría ser un sueño y se esfumaría, tanta buena suerte no era usual en su vida.

El cansancio lo invade, pero la contracción le impedía quedarse dormido. Toda su atención la volcaba en él, grabándose en su mente la serena y pacífica imagen de Aziraphale para jamás olvidar ese momento.

Se niega a dormir, aunque la respiración de su amado, junto a los melifluos sonidos de la noche crearan el más dulce arrullo posible. No, Crowley hace de su misión personal el cuidar del sueño del ángel, porque cada momento debe ser atesorado y teme que se lo arrebaten en un simple parpadeo, temía que ese momento se convirtieron en un **_efímero_** recuerdo en su memoria.

La suave respiración de Aziraphale de repente se agitó, y el rubio se removió con somnolencia en la cama, Crowley se acomoda para mayor comodidad del ángel. Aziraphale parpadeó lento mientras de despereza escuchando los latidos del corazón del demonio mezclarse con la imperturbabilidad de lo noche. Acostumbrando sus ojos a la oscuridad, volteó hacia su lado y encuentra al pelirrojo admirándolo entre la penumbra nocturna, con la brillante mirada ambarina mezclándose entre la oscuridad.

—Crowley… —murmura con voz ronca —Estás aquí…

—Claro —dice en voz baja. Toma a Aziraphale y lo acerca hasta él, apretándolo contra su pecho como una manera de sentir su candidez —¿Dónde más iba a estar?

—Aún despierto, ¿Alguna pesadilla? —inquiere, acariciando su rostro.

Crowley quiso decirle que sí, que las pesadillas eran acompañantes continuas de sus sueños, siempre apareciendo y llevándose lo que más amaba, que esa era la razón por la que siempre permanecía despierto, buscando evadir las pesadillas, aferrándose a la realidad protegiendo a lo único bueno en su vida. Y lo único bueno en su vida era él. Pero solo contuvo el aliento

—No podía dormir —respondió escuetamente.

—Ya veo ¿Quieres que te abrace? —pregunta Aziraphale en un murmullo.

¿Por qué sonaba dubitativo? Claro que lo haría. Si eso era lo que él quería, lo haría. Cualquier cosa que le hiciera feliz lo haría, esperaba que Aziraphale ya lo supiera para ese momento.

—Si eso es lo que quieres… —responde y aferró sus brazos al cuerpo de Aziraphale, permitiéndole recostarse contra su pecho, permitiéndole relajarse con los suaves latidos que emitía su corazón. El ángel no dijo nada, disfrutando de su compañía.

—¿Y tú por qué no podías dormir? —le cuestionó tras un rato de silencio.

—Estaba cuidando que durmieras bien.

—Si te quedas conmigo, siempre estaré bien —expresa simplemente, sabiendo Crowley que detrás de aquella respuesta había miles de significados, y todos servían para apaciguar su inquieta y nerviosa alma.

Crowley le besó la coronilla, haciendo que Aziraphale cerrara los ojos. Los dos se mantuvieron abrazados, mantenido en compás sus respiraciones lenta y tranquilamente, disfrutando la quietud de la noche.

—Te amo… —susurró Aziraphale, mientras la calma y la compañía lo iban sumiendo en un sueño profundo. Crowley suspiró, le abrazó más fuerte y besó su frente.

—Pues yo te adoro.

Lo susurró, pero se sentía como si lo hubiera proclamado a los cuatro vientos. Cuando Aziraphale escuchó eso, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, su corazón se calmó, así como su mente, y todo en su ser fue absoluta paz.

Cayó dormido, profunda y calmadamente, con esa sonrisa y quietud que sólo las personas felices y plenas pueden tener. Crowley la contempló por un momento, impresionado de que se viera aún más encantador que antes, y sin darse cuenta, él mismo parpadeó con pesadez, cerrando los ojos más de un instante.

Sonríe porque está decidido; lo va a proteger sin importar lo que pueda perder en el camino, pues siempre que él estuviera bien, él habría ganado la batalla, sabe que las cosas pueden salir mal así que centra toda su atención en captar cada detalle del ángel, como si fuera la última vez que lo fuera a ver, el temor de perderlo ante lo **_efímero_** y corto que era el tiempo lo presiona a beber su esencia, de modo que graba en su memoria su risa, sus besos, el sonido de su respiración, la manera en la que sus labios pronuncian entre sueños su nombre sin querer, porque inconscientemente sabe que quizá las cosas cambien, que quizá no pueda verlo nunca más, que quizá un día lejano extrañe todos esos detalles.

Y él no quiere extrañar nada.


	7. ꧁ Catarsis ꧂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Catarsis:_ ** _Purificación y liberación mental mediante las emociones que provoca la contemplación de algo._
> 
> _**Número de palabras:** 671_

Un ángel rebelde que había desobedecido en pos del bien de la humanidad y un demonio lo suficientemente bueno como para ser un demonio jamás en su vida debieron haberse encontrado, pero la vida, tan caprichosa como era, se había encargado de cruzar sus caminos más de una vez, sin dar razón o motivo.

Y ellos, dejándose llevar por la cotidianidad que otorgaban sus encuentros, se habían acostumbrado tanto a la presencia del otro que hace mucho que habían dejado de llamarse enemigos para convertirse en amigos.

Aunque sus almas anhelan ser más que eso.

Dicen que hay cosas que, inevitablemente, cambian el rumbo de las cosas. Y evitar el fin del mundo es una de ellas.

El detener un inminente fin del mundo, yendo en contra de sus principios y obligaciones, es algo digno de festejar, y como alguien decía por ahí, una prosaica frase: “Entre más alcohol, mejor.”

Beben vino como se bebe el agua, sin temor ni pena, dejándose llevar por el alcohol que recorre sus venas sin preocuparse por el mañana. Una escena, que para ellos ya era bastante común en sus vidas, pero como se dijo antes, estaba destinada a cambiar por las fuerzas de las circunstancias.

—Dicen que el alcohol expía todos tus pecados —musita Aziraphale sin razón alguna y bebe de su copa.

Crowley ríe y alza su copa con dramatismo. La contempla por unos minutos como si en la observación del choque del vino contra la copa se encontrarán todos los secretos del universo antes de volver a reír amargamente y llevarse la copa hacia sus labios, tomándose de un solo trago el líquido color sangre.

—Creo que ni todo el alcohol será capaz de purgar todos los pecados que llevo a cuestas —se lamenta burlonamente.

El ángel, sin saber sinceramente cómo reaccionar, ríe nerviosamente tratando de disolver la tensión que el comentario del demonio había creado en el ambiente. —Entonces, ¿Dónde encontrarás tu perdón divino?

El pelirrojo lo piensa por un segundo antes de responder —Yo no necesito el perdón de nadie —y la seguridad con que lo dice hace sentir una especie de envidia a Aziraphale.

—Crowley... —lo reprende sin saber en realidad como sentirse al respecto. Se lleva su copa a los labios antes de caer en cuenta de que se encuentra vacía. —Todos necesitan del perdón en esta vida.

Crowley niega con la cabeza —Yo no. —responde insolente —He sido un demonio por bastante tiempo y jamás he necesitado del perdón de ellos.

El tono con el que habla está lleno de tal rencor que a Aziraphale le da escalofríos —Querido... —lo llama intentando conciliar.

—El perdón divino no existe, y tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, ángel. —susurra con aflicción.

—Yo...

—No los necesito —contempla la copa vacía ante él y juega con ella —Tengo cosas más importantes de las cuales encargarme aquí en la tierra.

—Ah, ¿Sí? ¿Cómo cuáles? —y Crowley lo mira a él, con los ojos brillantes, pero no responde

En cambio, se abalanza sobre él, como león hacia su presa, besando sus labios con una fiera necesidad que 6000 años de anhelo han traído consigo.

No miente, no necesita ningún perdón divino en su vida, pero besando los labios del ángel con una chocante mezcla de pasión y ternura, siente que la todopoderosa ha condonado todos sus pecados y se vuelve tan puro con un arcángel.

Una **_catarsis_** en forma de un beso sabor vino, amor y lujuria.

Se separa, no por gusto sino por necesidad, porque la mundana falta de respiración hace mella en él junto a una intensa chispa de remordimiento que recorre su cuerpo.

Pero cuando ve al rubio, quien fue víctima de sus impulsos más libidinosos, lo ve sorprendido más no disgustado, y más sorprendido se siente él cuando la primera reacción del ángel es pasar su mano por su cuello y acariciarlo, con ternura, cariño… lujuria. Crowley solo sonríe sagaz.

—¿Aquí o en mi apartamento? —pregunta con voz entrecortada.

Y Aziraphale, dejándose caer por la tentación, responde simplemente —Aquí.


	8. ֍ Nefelibato ֍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Nefelibato:** Persona distraída y soñadora que no está en tierra sino que anda por las nubes._
> 
> _**Número de palabras:** 2068_

**México, 1947**

El romance nunca estará muerto. O al menos, eso era lo que decía Crowley, quien después siglos y milenios de pasar su vida en la tierra, era testigo recurrente de las diversas muestras de romanticismo y cómo estas habían evolucionado con el paso del tiempo.

El demonio tenía que admitir que la mejor forma de demostrar amor se encontraba en México de los años 40, donde la galantería iba de la mano con la seducción al momento de querer cortejar una dama, y donde el amor se representaba en grandes gestos, desde una serenata a la mitad de la noche hasta un pícaro beso robado.

Y Crowley como el romántico empedernido que se negaba a admitir que era, admiraba desde la distancia aquellas grandes proezas de romance, preguntándose de donde los caballeros sacaban tal valentía para declarase sin temor al ridículo.

 _"Yo también puedo hacerlo"_ se decía cada vez el demonio, inundado con una confianza tal que segundos más tarde era desmentida por el mismo. _"No, no es cierto"_

Así era como podía sintetizar su viaje a México, un periplo realizado a razón de sus obligaciones como demonio que se terminó convirtiendo en un viaje de placer, donde tenía que ver a todas horas como los señores Infante, Negrete y Arvizu se burlaban de su burda vida amorosa mientras interpretaban canciones sobre amores y conquistas y él se resignaba a un amor no correspondido.

Como lo haría cualquier hombre despechado y con deseos de olvidar un corazón roto, aunque fuera solo por unas horas, se volcó totalmente hacia la bebida en un bar mientras las canciones de desamor trataban de minimizar, infructuosamente, el despecho que hace mucho se había instalado en su pecho, convirtiéndose en un sentimiento demasiado familiar para él.

Convenciéndose de que una bebida tan fuerte como el tequila era suficiente como para olvidar un desamor, tomó otro trago, acostumbrándose al ardor en su garganta que provocaba aquella bebida y sintiendo el piso moverse bajo él cuando el líquido entró en su sistema.

Y como si se tratara de una de esas películas mexicanas de las que se había hecho tan afán de ver en tiempos de aburrimiento, al recinto entró el amor de sus amores y culpable de que se encontrara ahogando inútilmente sus penas con alcohol, haciendo que todo se detuviera a su alrededor, quedando solo ellos dos en el mundo.

—Aziraphale —susurró ladino mientras veía la pura imagen del ángel entrar a un lugar como aquel.

Trató de levantarse para acercarse hacia él, pero apenas había hecho ademán de levantarse cuando, debido al fuerte alcohol en sus venas, trastabilló y terminó cayendo torpemente en la silla. Una escena que, vergonzosamente, Aziraphale había visto, captando por completo su atención.

—Crowley —saludó el rubio sonriente mientras se acercaba hacia él.

—Ángel, ¿Qué hace alguien como tú en un lugar como este? —trató de coquetear miserablemente, haciendo algo más parecido al ridículo que nada.

En contra de todas las posibilidades, Aziraphale se sonrojó, porque por más torpes que fueran sus intentos de coquetear, la franqueza del demonio era algo que siempre lo hacía ruborizarse con apocamiento.

—Y, ¿Qué haces aquí, Crowley? —preguntó en un intento de desviar la atención del demonio sobre él y evitar que supiera que su pregunta lo había trastocado.

—Tentaciones —respondió quedamente —Y supongo que tú...

—Milagros —contestó sonriente, aunque esa sonrisa rápidamente se convirtió en una mueca cuando un fuerte olor llegó a sus fosas nasales —¿Has estado tomando? —le cuestionó sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar su molestia.

Crowley refunfuñó a lo bajo ante la molestia del rubio —Oh, vamos ángel, el tequila aquí es una delicia —y no mentía, solo que el problema era que estaba a punto de manchar su traje negro de charro con vómito —Además, estamos en un bar, si esperabas que un demonio como yo se resistiera a tomar alcohol, tus esperanzas eran en vano, déjame decirte.

Tuvo que resistirse a querer añadir algo más, porque sabía que lo siguiente que diría sería algo como lo bonito que se veía Aziraphale con aquel ceño fruncido, o como lo traía loco, e incluso cuando lo reprendía, no podía evitar pensar que lo que sentía por él era más que amor, era adoración, afecto y pasión en su estado más puro.

Abstraídos en una escena que los hacia parecer más una pareja molesta, Crowley permaneció impasible mientras veía como Aziraphale le lanzaba su sermón sobre su preocupante inclinación hacia la bebida y él escuchaba desinteresado, concentrado en otras cosas que en la reprimenda.

En medio de una tormenta de reprensiones y exagerados gestos de preocupación, Crowley llevó su mano hacia el cabello del ángel y con sumo cuidado, apartó un rubio mechón fuera de lugar y lo acomodó tras su oreja, abstrayendo al ángel y haciéndole olvidar de lo que estaba hablando en primer lugar.

La escena se paralizó. Aziraphale calló, ruborizado completamente sin saber que decir, sintiendo como el toque de la mano del demonio contra su piel le hacía sentir una mezcla de cosquillas y ardor mientras que el pelirrojo se reñía mentalmente por tal acción, que, ante sus ojos, no era más que la manifestación de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Y como si el momento no fuera ya incómodo, la maldita radio comenzó a tocar una canción que hizo al demonio debatirse entre irse avergonzado o quedarse y afrontar la situación con temple.

_Pasaste a mi lado_

_Con gran indiferencia_

_Tus ojos ni siquiera_

_Voltearon hacia mí_

Crowley vio como el ángel lo miraba sonriente, sin entender ni una palabra de la canción. Eso alivió un poco el alma del demonio, sabiendo que, para él, esa canción era un equivalente a una abierta declaración de amor.

_Te vi sin que me vieras_

_Te hablé sin que me oyeras_

_Y toda mi amargura_

_Se ahogó dentro de mí_

Su mirada se encontró con los cándidos ojos azules del contrario y por un segundo tuvo la impresión de que se iba a derretir entre la ternura y los suspiros cargados de anhelos por cumplir.

_Me duele hasta la vida_

_Saber que me olvidaste_

_Pensar que ni desprecios_

_Merezca yo de ti_

Canturreó en voz baja la canción, con un aceptable español que descolocó al ángel quien vio sorprendido cómo el demonio entonaba aquella canción con gran sentimiento, no como si la estuviera cantando, sino como si la estuviera viviendo.

_Y sin embargo sigues_

_Unida a mi existencia_

_Y si vivo cien años_

_Cien años pienso en ti_

La sonrisa del ángel se ensanchó, lo que hizo que la seguridad del demonio creciera, y en un gesto coqueto, le enmarcó el rostro, instándolo a inclinarse hasta unir sus frentes y cantaba en voz baja de manera seductora, llevándolos a ambos lejos de la realidad y más cerca de un ensueño ideal.

_Pasaste a mi lado_

_Con gran indiferencia_

_Tus ojos ni siquiera_

_Voltearon hacia mí_

Aziraphale pudo ver, por un momento, como la penumbra frente a él se elevaba y desaparecía, dejándolo ver, por primera vez, lo que siempre había estado frente a sus ojos y hasta ahora podía ver con total claridad. La mirada que le dedicaba el demonio, ¿Era así como lo miraba normalmente? ¿Con esa cara de enamorado crónico, como si él fuera una mismísima estrella caída del cielo?

_Te vi sin que me vieras_

_Te hablé sin que me oyeras_

_Y toda mi amargura_

_Se ahogó dentro de mí_

Crowley lo miraba como lo hacía siempre, con galanura, gallardía, con deseos de tocarlo como si se atreviera a tocar el cielo con sus manos mientras dejaba atrás las canciones de desamor y se decantaba por canciones de romance mezcladas con la misma melancolía de siempre, recordándole que jamás se cansaría de rogarle amor eterno, por más pesar que sintiera en el pecho.

_Me duele hasta la vida_

_Saber que me olvidaste_

_Pensar que ni desprecios_

_Merezca yo de ti_

Y en ese momento, quiso ser como Pedro infante, pícaro y coqueto con miles de personas embelesadas ante él y siempre seguro de sus conquistas, o mejor como Negrete, rudo y varonil por fuera, pero feroz y romántico amante por dentro, adorando el piso por dónde su amante pasará, tal y como él lo hacía. Pero eso era solo sueños de un **_nefelibato_** con el corazón fantasioso por un amor.

Tanto era su deseo que estuvo a punto de tomarlo por las solapas de su traje y plantarle el más sublime beso que alguna vez que en la historia se haya dado, uno capaz de cambiar la rotación de los planetas y hacer caer las estrellas del cielo y uno que hiciera que los besos dejarán de existir por al menos un milenio, porque cualquier otro gesto de amor palidecería a comparación de aquel que él estaba dispuesto a dar.

Pero eso, al igual que todo lo que había anhelado los últimos 6000 años, no pasó de ser una mera fantasía.

_Y sin embargo sigues_

_Unida a mi existencia_

_Y si vivo cien años_

_Cien años pienso en ti_

Con el último verso cantado, la canción terminó, dejando a un demonio con sus reconocibles ojos brillando de emoción y a un ángel atónito ante tal muestra de sentimientos.

—Vámonos —susurró él con la voz ronca, extendiendo su mano para que Aziraphale la tomara y pudieran irse de ahí. Y como no, Aziraphale la tomó

En una oscura noche de abril, con la poca luz de la luna iluminando sus pasos, ambos trastabillaban mientras merodeaban por ahí como si se trataran de dos adolescentes que necesitaran escabullirse para robarse unas caricias, aunque ninguno de los dos fuera consciente de ello.

Cinco minutos después, ambos pararon en medio de un paraje solitario, siendo ellos dos las únicas almas lo suficientemente intrépidas como para estar ahí.

Crowley se había quedado ahí, contemplando a su acompañante, embelesado. Deslizó su mano con sutiliza, deseoso de ser más atrevido y sostener su mano firmemente y depositar un beso sobre ella, pero hacer mucho que, en su condición de **_nefelibato_** , se resignaba a soñar despierto.

Esta vez fue Aziraphale, tan cauteloso como siempre, quien lo sorprendió, rodeándolo por los hombros con tal galantería que le hizo sentirse como esas damas que los caballeros cortejaban, protegidas y adoradas por medio de canciones y serenatas. Y muy en el fondo, deseaba sentirse así.

Por unos momentos, se dejó deleitar con el firme agarre del ángel sobre sus hombros, sintiendo como su sempiterna fantasía se convertía en una realidad, al menos por unos minutos, hasta que le tocó separarse del rubio, despertándolo de aquel letargo de ensueño.

Aziraphale rió con nerviosismo. Crowley sonrió, alargando aún más aquella inevitable despedida.

—Supongo que nos veremos luego... —dijo Aziraphale, como siempre, sin querer ser directo.

—¿Luego? —preguntó extrañado Crowley, intentando aplazar la despedida entre los dos,

Aziraphale soltó una risa que a él se le antojo escuchar por el resto de la eternidad —Sí, siempre parece que no encontramos, es casi como si fuera el...

—Destino —completó la frase con rapidez.

—Así es —concedió con una sonrisa y cuando el silencio se hizo entre ellos, miró a su alrededor y vio cómo la amena atmósfera, la tenue luz de las estrellas reflejándose sobre ellos y el silencio nocturno mezclándose en armonía con los melifluos sonidos de la noche creaban lo que parecía la perfecta escena de despedida entre dos amantes acaramelados —Nos vemos luego, Crowley— se despidió antes de que su corazón delator decidiera rematar aquel escenario con un beso.

—¿Amigos? ¡Ja! Tu amistad no puede satisfacerme Aziraphale. —farfulló el pelirrojo poco después de ver al ángel desaparecer con paso veloz entre la penumbra nocturna —Yo quiero tu amor. Y ahora me dices que no puedo tenerlo...

Sintió como el dolor y el despecho que se había disipado en aquel bar volvió a aparecer poco después de que el ángel desapareciera de su vista, como si el rubio fuera el bálsamo que marcaba la diferencia entre el desamor y el enamoramiento.

El demonio regresó al bar, ahogando los dolores entre alcohol y, orgulloso como siempre, se dedicaba a cantar, fingiendo que nada había ocurrido y que se había tratado de un sueño, dejando que el tiempo fuera desplazara ese recuerdo, sin saber que ese momento ya se había entrelazado entre sus dedos y permanecía enraizado en su corazón y memoria.

¿Y él? Él solo anhelaba el momento en el que Aziraphale abriera los ojos y decidiera amarlo.


	9. ꧁ Epifanía ꧂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Epifanía:_ ** _Que se manifiesta de manera inesperada._
> 
> _**Número de palabras:** 1210_

Se dice que en un solo beso se es capaz de contar hasta la más indescriptibles de las historias.

Y ellos dos, sin quererlo, se han propuesto a descubrirlo.

Aziraphale siente como el ardor y el fuego lo queman por dentro, una intemperante mezcla entre un deseo incontrolable y un extraño sentimiento que no puede definir, ¿Será acaso amor? No lo sabe, de cualquier forma, es muy pronto para saberlo.

Dando tropiezos y traspiés, ambos encuentran su camino en la habitación del ángel sin dejar de besarse, dando paso a un ardoroso jugueteo entre sus lenguas, tan inesperado para uno como tan deseado por otro.

Es tan surreal como mágico. ¿Cómo habían caído en ese lioso juego? ¿Cómo habían pasado de ser dos enemigos hereditarios a dos amantes que había caído en un desenfrenado acto de pasión? Todo en un solo paso que, parecer, ambos habían dado sin saberlo.

Se había vuelto estrambótica la fascinación de Aziraphale por el demonio de ambarina mirada, cuyo rojo cabello suelto simulaba a la perfección la danza de las cálidas llamas del fuego, y que a su tacto se revela liso, suave, poseedor de un aroma que evoca a los bosques y su vegetación.

Entre besos, Crowley siente el tibio aliento de su amante contra sus labios, llevándolo a regresiones de tiempos pasados que le brindan cierta sensación de bienestar y calidez, tiempos a los que no quiere regresar, porque todas esas sensaciones que traen consigo las encuentra entre toques, besos y caricias que lo encuentran buscando más, más de esos labios impetuosos que se encuentran con los suyos, en busca de embravecer y alargar el contacto entre ellos.

Las manos del libidinoso demonio prueban ser menos hábiles de lo esperado, pues tiemblan en el malogrado intento de despojar al ángel de su saco café. Aziraphale suelta una carcajada, un silbido melodioso que parece capaz de traspasar hasta la muralla más inquebrantable, una especie de milagro que lo hace parecer un soplo de primavera en pleno invierno.

—Deja de reírte —ordena el pelirrojo, pero aun así su tono no está cubierto de mando sino de cierta lisonja que hace al rubio sonreír. Sonrisa que hace al corazón de Crowley acelerar, preguntándose cómo incluso en los momentos de libidinosa fogosidad, el ángel podía hacerlo caer de rodillas con solo una sonrisa.

Al final es Aziraphale quien debe despojarse de la complicada prenda, que cae al piso y es olvidada un segundo después de que vuelven a besarse.

Al amparo de la oscuridad reinante, cae una prenda tras otra, poco a poco, con una parsimonia, como los copos de nieve que se apilan en el alféizar de la ventana al otro lado del cristal.

Crowley se estremece ante el frío que cruza por su cuerpo. Aziraphale lo sabe, por eso con timidez, pero prontitud, lo resguarda entre los gruesos edredones de su cama, luego sonríe tímidamente antes de seguirlo un momento después.

Tendidos sobre el lecho, lado a lado sin ser cubiertos más que por un fogoso deseo hacia el cuerpo del otro, se giran para mirarse de frente. Los ojos azules de Aziraphale se descubren nerviosos, como si fuera la primera vez que ve un nuevo mundo a su alrededor, con inocencia e incluso temor de lo desconocido, pero, aun así, allí, el guardián de la puerta este, descubre que un simple toque es capaz de desencadenar lo impensable

Y es que la mirada de Crowley arde, arde en deseo y algo más, algo que no sabe reconocer ¿Sería acaso amor? Parece muy pronto para saberlo.

Es inevitable no entregarse a sus labios, mientras las manos frías del demonio queman contra su piel, un calor que necesita cerca, que derrita sus miedos, sus dudas y tribulaciones y que deshaga sus temores infundados con un solo toque. Descubre, para su total sorpresa, que el fuego no sólo puede destruir, que es una reminiscencia del sol y, por tanto, puede traer vida.

Sus cuerpos bailan una danza imperfecta. Sus guerras pasadas relucen en sitios puntuales de sus cuerpos en forma de cicatrices. Pero, entre besos y mimos cubiertos de pasión y algo más, sanan las heridas y cauterizan los daños sangrantes que las rampantes garras de los enemigos abrieron y que se resistieron a cerrar.

Sus almas son completamente opuestas, pero eso encanta a sus auras, que embonan como una sola, diciendo todo lo que 6000 años de silencio se había llevado consigo.

Con un agarre férreo, el ángel se sujeta del demonio, buscando atropelladamente un salvavidas que preserve la cordura que su lujuria le hacía perder poco a poco.

Es sencillo llegar al cenit, es inevitable comenzar de nuevo, construyendo la epifanía que cada uno encuentra en los brazos y labios del otro, como si las verdades que les han ocultado durante toda su vida se encontrarán cuando ambos se rindieron ante lo prohibido, ante lo que había hecho que Adán y Eva fueran desterrados del paraíso.

Aunque a diferencia de la primera pareja, ellos habían encontrado su propio paraíso, uno que deja atrás lo terrenal y les conecta en un nivel completamente nuevo.

En medio de la noche, parece abrirse un claro de luna, que arroja luz sobre sus cuerpos y sus corazones, que revela sus deseos y anhelos más profundos.

Aziraphale, el ángel estúpidamente inocente, cabal y juicioso seguidor de las reglas, quien necesitó una puñalada por la espalda de quienes más confiaba para abrir los ojos a una realidad donde no todo era lo que parecía.

Crowley, el demonio demasiado bueno para pertenecer al infierno, cuyo carácter y temple imposible de contener era, sin saberlo, la salvación espiritual del ángel.

La luna era benevolente con los amantes, pues a su luz se cubría sus defectos y mostraba sus virtudes: La impulsividad del demonio, su ímpetu, su osadía. La gran inocencia del ángel, quien en todas sus acciones se puede ver misericordia, que demostraba que ni el fuego infernal es capaz de frenar la natural bondad dentro de él.

Ambos tan opuestos, pero tan iguales, tan rebeldes e insurrectos que fueron egoístas y pensaron en ellos, no en los demás, solo en sus deseos y su felicidad

La danza culmina en éxtasis milagroso, que le sabe tan divino a uno y tan prohibido al otro, con otra epifanía agregada a su ya larga lista de verdades desenmascaradas.

Al final es quien Crowley busca el contacto tibio del cuerpo de Aziraphale, un contacto que va más allá a su naturaleza necesita mantenerse abrigado, hay algo más; busca seguridad y ternura, la seguridad de un íntimo encuentro, la seguridad de la lealtad que solo brinda el amor incondicional. Y el rubio corresponde aferrándose a su abrazo, buscando la fuerza y la incondicionalidad, que suele encontrarse en el amor de los libros que tanto leía, ese que vence las vicisitudes y triunfa al final, ese que, por alguna razón maquiavélica del destino, se encuentra donde menos lo esperaba.

¿Podría ser aquel ángel de vibrantes ojos azules, la calma que necesitaba el ardiente corazón del demonio para mantener en cauce su iracundo carácter?

¿Podría ser el fuego del demonio, la fuerza y el ardor que necesitaba el ángel para romper su pudor y brindarle el vigor que necesita?

¿Podría acaso ser amor?

Quizá.

Es muy pronto para saberlo.


	10. ֍ Limerencia ֍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Limerencia:_ ** _Estado mental involuntario, propio de la atracción romántica por parte de una persona a otra._
> 
> _**Número de palabras:** 1014_

No era normal que un ángel se enfermara, es más, ¡Eso no debía suceder! Es por eso que, temiendo lo peor, se encontraba en el consultorio de un médico, divagando sobre los síntomas que se habían hecho presentes en él desde hace varios días, por no decir, semanas.

Todo había ido muy bien hasta que al médico se le ocurrió comentar que sus síntomas eran más propios de algo diferente a una enfermedad… Un enamoramiento.

¿Amor? No, no y ¡No! Lo que él sentía por Crowley era simplemente… Una amistad, ¿No es así?

Él era un ser hecho de amor y que podía sentirlo por donde quiera que vaya, eso no significaba que lo sintiera cada vez que se encontrara en la misma habitación con el pelirrojo, era probablemente una confusión, ¡Eso es! Una simple y sencilla confusión.

Posiblemente era aquella confusión la que hacía que sus manos temblaran cada vez que estaba, aunque fuera a metros de Crowley. Y si sentía que la felicidad y la alegría lo invadían intensamente cuando lo veía era seguramente por los placeres que su amistad le brindaba.

Del mismo modo, que su corazón se acelerara con la simple mención del pelirrojo era una casualidad y nada más, ¡Sí, señor!

Además, ¿Cómo podría fijar su vista y su corazón siquiera en alguien como Crowley? Crowley era malo por naturaleza, indolente, indiferente y haragán, demasiado distraído y centrado en si mismo como para importarle los demás.

¿Cómo podría fijarse en él? Bueno, tenía que admitir que Crowley era muy atractivo y tenía cierto toque encantador en su actuar, obviamente era su apariencia lo que desequilibraba su juicio.

Sí, eso es. Su físico. Debía, en contra de todo lo que pensaba, sentirse atraído solo su físico. Ese cabello rojo tan lindo y tan sedoso que advertía brillaba como la luz del sol y que era tan tentadoramente acariciable… Y sus ojos… las estrellas tienen un serio competidor en esos dos preciosos irises ambarinos que tenía por ojos.

Después está el resto de su cuerpo… un cuerpo con el que pensaba seriamente en pecar. Alto, delgado, bien proporcionado, simplemente de ensueño.

Exacto. Lo que le gustaba de Crowley era su belleza, no su carácter.

Que Crowley siempre fuera bueno con los niños y siempre hiciera todo por ayudarles no tenía nada que ver con que el corazón se le acelerara cada vez que lo veía, que siempre lo salvara de todas las situaciones de peligro eran pura suerte y no estaba para nada relacionado con las mariposas que sentía en el estómago, que siempre se preocupara por su bienestar era sencillamente la costumbre de haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos, y que todas las personas lo miraran con envidia cada vez que salía con Crowley por tener a su lado a alguien tan atractivo y que además lo tratara como si fuera lo más importante en el universo eran absurdas percepciones suyas y nada más.

Y esa era su conclusión… Crowley podría ser muy guapo y tener, aunque fuera en el fondo, buen corazón, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera enamorado de él. Él no tenía nada que ver con su corazón acelerado, su pulso débil y su falta de sueño, y por supuesto que la imagen del demonio dominara sus pensamientos las veinticuatro horas eran solo una coincidencia con los síntomas de la enfermedad que presentaba, que, en su opinión, creía que se trataba de…

—Señor Fell… ¡Basta ya! –exclamó el médico divertido, interrumpiendo el discurso tan bien elaborado que Aziraphale había creado, lleno de argumentos que, según él, le daba la razón respecto a su enfermedad —Creo que lo he entendido.

—Oh, ¿Sí? —suspiró aliviado, tranquilo de que hubiera una explicación lógica para los síntomas que llevaba semanas padeciendo. —Entonces, ¿De qué cree que se trate?

Sin dejar de sonreír, el médico tomó una hoja de papel y escribió en letras grandes y mayúsculas la palabra “Diagnóstico”, tras pasar unos segundos más escribiendo, le pasó el documento a Aziraphale, quien la tomó de arrebato, preocupado por lo que pudiera haber escrito allí.

—Esto es lo que creo, señor Fell —dijo el galeno mientras el rubio leía con horror lo escrito en la hoja de papel.

**DIAGNÓSTICO**

**_Limerencia_ **

—Li… limerencia… —murmuró Aziraphale atónito —Esto… esto no puede ser.

—Limerencia, o lo que es lo mismo, enamoramiento. —explicó el médico con aire profesional.

—No puede ser —musitó Aziraphale sintiendo como a sus síntomas parecía añadírsele la falta repentina de aire —¡No puedo estar enamorado de Crowley!

—No se alarme, señor Fell —dijo el doctor apretando suavemente la mano del rubio en un intento de calmar la atolondrada conciencia de su paciente —Usted no es ni la primera ni la última persona en venir a consulta confundiendo los síntomas de la **_limerencia_** con los de una enfermedad.

A pesar de las explicaciones del doctor, Aziraphale poca atención le daba, tan perdido en sus propias cavilaciones como para enfocarse en algo más.

—Yo, por ejemplo, —relató el médico sin saber que no era tan escuchado como creía —Tuve el caso de un detective que llegó a consulta desesperado, creyendo que todo lo que sentía al estar cerca de un compañero suyo eran signos de enfermedad y no de algo más, además…

Las anécdotas del médico quedaron interrumpidas pues en un arrebato de nervios, Aziraphale se levantó golpeando su mano contra el escritorio —¡A mí no puede gustarme Crowley!

El médico lanzó un largo suspiro y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su alterado paciente —Pues intente decírselo a su corazón, señor Fell.

—Oh... pues yo… bueno… muchas gracias —se despidió el rubio afligido por no tener una explicación fundada sobre lo que sentía.

—Antes de que se vaya, señor Fell —le llamó el médico antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta —Anthony J. Crowley, ¿Verdad?

Aziraphale, sin saber a qué venía al caso el nombre del demonio siempre presente en sus pensamientos, solo asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Dígale lo mismo al señor Crowley, por favor, que hace seis meses llegó a consulta asegurando exactamente lo mismo, diciendo haberse enamorado de usted.


	11. ꧁ Alborada ꧂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Alborada:** Período que transcurre desde que empieza a aparecer en el horizonte la luz del día hasta que sale el Sol._
> 
> _**Número de palabras:** 2274_

Anthony J. Crowley era un demonio ¡Pues claro que su prontuario delictivo contaba con tantos pecados habidos y por haber! Sí, una larga lista de defectos, sin lugar a dudas, y, sin embargo, eso no cambiaría el hecho de que una vez más había amanecido a su lado, tal y como siempre lo hacía en sus fantasías.

Ni siquiera se molestó en ver alrededor de aquella habitación cuando se desperezó, a conocía bastante bien el lugar; no era la primera vez que despertaba ahí, con sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo ajeno, cubierto con sus sábanas e inhalando profundamente su aroma, guardando como siempre, aquel recuerdo en su memoria, con el fin de atesorarlo en sus momentos de intensa soledad.

Podía omitir esa verdad frente a cualquiera, pero no era capaz de engañarse a sí mismo: sabía muy bien cuanto disfrutaba cada minuto a su lado. Desde las casuales charlas que podía mantener con él hasta el magnetismo de sus preciosos ojos azules que le atraían a un beso casto y que al final le guiaban, chocando contra las paredes, hasta la cama del ángel, donde el ángel caía en un estado de libídine y lujuria y se desataban por completo sus pasiones.

Pero aun cuando disfrutaba tanto de lo placentero de su compañía, en más de un ámbito, no podía evitar el instinto de huida en cada una de aquellas mañanas. Ese se podía considerar uno de sus mayores defectos, penaba de cierta cobardía que no le permita enfrentar lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Recogió sus prendas esparcidas por toda la habitación y mientras terminaba con su tarea de vestirse no pudo evitar mirar a su acompañante nocturno. Aziraphale permanecía recostado; sus ojos cerrados, su respiración profunda, sus flamantes cabellos revueltos contra la almohada blanca y una que otra marca rojiza resaltaba en su piel otrora impoluta.

Aquel detalle, el de los trazos que sus labios habían hecho en el lienzo pulcro de la piel del ángel causó en él una sensación de satisfacción engendrada en lo más profundo de su subconsciente.

Sintió su perpetuo deseo de quedarse y descubrir cómo sería verlo despertar una mañana, aun si fuera sólo una vez; quiso saber cómo lo miraría, qué le diría, qué sentiría y qué consecuencias conllevaría. Sabía que, si se iba, actuarían como si nada hubiese pasado, a sabiendas de que siempre terminarían envueltos en la misma situación; pero no tenía idea de qué pasaría si por primera vez decidía permanecer y quizá arriesgarlo todo.

Ya estaba a un paso de salir cuando regresó su vista a Aziraphale y quiso que despertara en ese momento para detenerlo justo ahí, que le mirara con aquellos orbes añil y le pidiera (O le exigiera, a él le daba igual) quedarse y no huir como un cobarde.

Pero eso no pasó y suspiró con resignación, decepcionado de su propia cobardía, antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación e marcharse a su apartamento como ya era la costumbre.

Cuando Aziraphale despertó el otro lado de la cama ya estaba helado, como si ahí nunca hubiese estado ahí el cuerpo cálido de su ocasional compañero de pasiones. No es como si esperara otra cosa, después de todo, eso era parte del acuerdo no verbal, ¿Cierto?

Sin embargo, aun así, se preguntaba por qué aquella extraña sensación, similar a la decepción, invadía su pecho cada vez que notaba la ausencia del demonio a su lado.

Se sentó en la cama, teniendo aún presentes en la memoria cada una de las caricias que el otro con inenarrable fogosidad le había obsequiado la noche anterior y muy en secreto, anhelando poder sentir pasar esas caricias en su cuerpo por el resto de su existencia.

Como en todas las ocasiones en las que se encontraba en una situación así, sintió una fuerte opresión en su corazón al tiempo que el sentimiento de abandono se instauraba en lo profundo de su alma; ninguna mañana era tan fría como aquellas en las que despertaba con sólo el recuerdo de sus besos y resignado a no cambiar esa realidad por no ser lo suficientemente valiente.

Tomó una ducha larga, esperando que el agua borrara el camino que habían seguido sus manos, se llevara el sabor de sus labios sobre los propios y el aroma de su perfume que sentía impregnado ahora en su cuerpo.

Cada vez le costaba un poco más y sentía que, aunque ya había caído en el pecado de la lujuria, el temor y la cobardía seguían recorriendo sus venas para expresarle a Crowley que lo que sentía por él iba más allá de una pasión de una sola noche.

¿Sería esa la única forma en que alguna vez lograría estar a su lado? Se cuestionó con la humeante taza de té entre sus manos, todo indicaba que "Sí" era la única respuesta que podría obtener y aunque procuró no prestar atención a ello se sintió dolido.

Hizo a un lado el líquido caliente, dejando la taza frente a él en la mesa, y tomó su celular, un regalo del propio pelirrojo, quien se lo obsequió a pesar de su aprensión con el uso de la tecnología, con la excusa de mantenerse comunicados. Escrutó con ansiedad su celular e hizo una mueca de aprensión al ver que no había ni un sólo mensaje de Washington, ni una llamada, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un "gracias" de su parte.

Quiso escribirle algo, pero, ¿Qué le diría?

 _"Sólo es un demonio ingrato"_ pensó la mente traicionera de Aziraphale, creyendo que mejor en culpar al demonio de su cobardía que admitir que su propio miedo era el obstáculo que le impedía alcanzar aquello que añoraba desde la primera vez que el demonio tocó con libidinosidad su piel.

Bien, quizá él también era un poco culpable de aquella intrincada historia entre Crowley y él, que hasta ese punto solo habían llegado a tener aventuras de solo una noche, pero muy en el fondo, Aziraphale presentía que el demonio albergaba sentimientos hacia él, sentimientos que eran más que una simple lujuria y atracción física.

No quería continuar de esa forma, tendría que abordar a Crowley de una manera clara y directa. No estaba dispuesto a seguir despertando en una cama vacía después de noches tan placenteras, así fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida conseguiría que aquel demonio permaneciera a su lado, no solo una noche, toda su vida si así lo deseaba.

Eran ya las doce de la tarde del sábado, no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, así que tomó el teléfono y llamó a aquel hombre que no lograba sacar de su cabeza desde que despertó sin él aquella mañana.

—¿Hola? —la voz de Crowley se escuchaba algo sorprendida, después de todo, no era usual que Aziraphale fuera quien le llamara, ni en general ni mucho menos en días como aquel.

—¡Crowley!, ¿tienes planes para hoy en la noche? —su propia voz sonó tan jovial y llena de una infrecuente firmeza que no era normal en su naturaleza indecisa —¡Excelente! —exclamó antes de que el otro siquiera le contestara. —Te espero aquí a las siete en punto, conoces el camino.

Y así, tan pronto como terminó de hablar, cortó la llamada. Crowley suspiró y sintió como sus piernas temblaban, no esperaba que aquellos repentinos "planes" surgieran. No pudo evitar los cuestionamientos, no era frecuente que el ángel le pidiera tan repentinamente reunirse y las dudas sólo se acrecentaron cuando el rubio pareció evitar a toda costa el contestar sus mensajes durante toda la tarde.

Al tocar la superficie de la puerta con sus nudillos no pudo evitar pensar en cuantas veces había estado justo ahí, tanto como amigo como compañero de cama, sintiéndose frustrado de que sus intentos de ser algo más siempre terminaban en el fracaso o siquiera terminaran de consumarse.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que escuchó los pasos apresurados del otro lado de la puerta, después ésta se abrió y se encontró con el par de ojos que estaba acostumbrado a evadir

No tuvo ni siquiera la oportunidad de emitir una palabra, los brazos del otro se cruzaron detrás de su cuello y el "reclamo" que ya imaginaba que escucharía le interrumpieron.

—Te di una llave para que la usaras —le miraba Aziraphale con reproche, aunque divertido de que toda la confianza que 6000 años de relación traía consigo, se desvaneciera en momentos como aquellos. Siguió reprendiéndole con ternura mientras lo llevaba hacia el interior del lugar, cerrando la puerta una vez estuvieron ambos dentro del inmueble.

No sabía muy bien qué esperar. En primer lugar, no sabía que estaba esperando al ir a su departamento, tanto las intenciones del otro como las propias le parecían poco claras, desconocidas en realidad. Le había guiado al sofá, sentándose él a su lado tan cerca que casi se podría decir que estaba sobre él en un sentido muy literal.

—Aziraphale ¿Qué sucede? —porque no era normal que lo mirara con tantas ansias, que se quedara callado cuando en su rostro se veía que había algo que quería decir, tampoco lo era la forma en que no apartaba su mano de la suya.

El silbido de la tetera notificando que el agua ya hervía les salvó de aquel momento de tensión, el rubio se levantó rápidamente y Crowley sólo alcanzaba a escuchar sus ajetreados movimientos en la cocina; el tintinear de las porcelanas unas contra otras, los pasos de Aziraphale que iban de un lado a otro y los bajos murmullos de su voz, probablemente reprochándose el haber olvidado hacer algo. Sonrió levemente casi sin ser consciente, porque la simple estampa de ver a Aziraphale haciendo cualquier cosa era suficiente para hacerle sentir alegría.

No se sentaron lado a lado en la mesa, sino frente a frente, había decidido que todo quedaría aclarado ahí y en ese preciso momento. Sí, en ese preciso instante... Quizá después de agregar algo más de azúcar a su té.

—Crowley —le llamó Aziraphale con voz trémula, consiguiendo que el demonio volcara toda su atención en él por un momento, debía decirlo. —... ¿Más azúcar?

Al final no tuvo el valor suficiente para decirle las palabras que quería mientras estaba frente a frente. "¡Bravo, Aziraphale, eres un cobarde!", se reprochó el ser celestial mentalmente. Había invitado a Crowley con un sólo propósito: aclarar las cosas entre ellos. Sólo tenía que hacer una cosa y estaba fracasando horriblemente.

Pasaron del té a la cena y de ahí a la sala en donde iniciaron un improvisado "maratón" de películas. El ambiente estaba absolutamente lejos de ser tenso, aun así, Aziraphale no podía evitar sentirse nervioso por el hecho de que aún no se atrevía a decir ni una palabra sobre el tema que tanto ansiaba tocar.

En la televisión se veía al Titanic hundirse, justo como estaba haciendo él. —Crowley, escucha —habló de repente, fijando su mirada en el pelirrojo y reuniendo coraje de donde creía que no quedaba ni un gramo; y sin embargo se quedó en blanco. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle? Fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada "preparado". Había estado haciendo un drama en su mente y ni siquiera tenía las palabras que buscaba decirle, se sintió un idiota.

—¿Ángel...? —Crowley iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, no era usual que callara de forma tan repentina después de obtener su atención, no era usual que lo hiciera nunca; más un par de labios contra los suyos le impidieron formular exitosamente su pregunta.

Aziraphale, al quedarse sin palabras no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que aquello, sólo puso sus manos en las mejillas de su acompañante y unió sus labios, aquello le daría tiempo para pensar. O eso se suponía, porque una vez la mano del pelirrojo se posó en su nuca y aquel superficial contacto labial que había iniciado se volvió en un beso deseoso, su mente volvió al mismo vacío de antes.

Y antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiese tomar la situación entre sus manos, antes de que pudiese alguno ir en contra de los deseos que florecían ante el toque de sus pieles, ya estaban sumidos en lo más profundo del infierno de sus pasiones; sintiéndose en el paraíso a la vez que pecaban de lujuria.

Esa noche el demonio notó dos cosas; la primera fue que sin importar dónde empezaran siempre terminaban en la cama de Aziraphale, la segunda fue que sinceramente, no le molestaría pasar el resto de la eternidad en ese lugar, siempre y cuando tuviera al ángel a su lado.

Ambos se encontraban recostados y medio cubiertos en el embrollo de sábanas blancas, no dijeron ni una palabra ni mucho menos hicieron algún movimiento brusco; Aziraphale sólo se limitó a abrazarse a él, con rostro contra el pecho del otro, pensando en mil cosas y a la vez no centrándose ni en una de ellas.

Terminó pensando en su diferencia de estatura y en que él era unos cuatro centímetros más bajo que el otro. Aquel pequeño dato curioso siempre lo hacia reír. Y entre risas recordó el qué les había reunido aquel día: él mismo y sus emociones aún no declaradas.

Ambos disfrutaban de pasar tiempo al lado del otro más allá del deseo carnal; Aziraphale se había convencido de aquello. Sus pláticas eran amenas y fructíferas, tenían pocas cosas en común y aun así, siempre lograban convivir de forma armoniosa; y cuando no tenían de qué hablar, hablaban de cosas nimias, escuchaban atentamente el relato del otro sobre su día, las historias de su pasado, la frustración que les causaba una u otra cosa. Y cuando no hablaban, disfrutaban estar juntos aún fuera en silencio, lado a lado viendo una película, en el teatro, o sólo rozando casualmente sus manos por debajo de la mesa en sus diversas citas en el Ritz.

Las caricias sobre sus hebras rubias proporcionadas por parte del demonio interrumpieron sus pensamientos; ¿Solía hacer eso siempre? Quiso saber, y supo que la respuesta probablemente era "sí", que mientras él dormía, Crowley jugaba cariñosamente con sus cabellos cada vez. Sonrió y cerró los ojos, permitiéndose disfrutar de aquello por un momento antes de hablar.

—Crowley —le llamó de repente notando como el cuerpo del otro se tensó y el pasar de sus dedos entre sus cabellos se detuvo, el demonio había supuesto que ya se encontraba dormido.

Sintió el pánico recorrerle por entero, no estaba preparado para algo así, se sintió abrumado, aterrado y sólo atinó a dejar salir las primeras palabras que fue capaz de formular. —Debo irme.

Lo anunció a la vez que se deshacía del agarre de los brazos del otro a su alrededor para incorporarse en la cama, tomando aquellas prendas suyas que encontró a su alcance; todo bajo la confundida mirada del ángel. Comenzó a vestirse con prisa, como si estuviese llegando tarde a un compromiso importante _"Es más como si quisiera huir"_ fue todo lo que pensó Aziraphale.

Él le siguió, colocándose tras de él en el mullido colchón y abrazándolo por la espalda; apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del mayor y finalmente tuvo el valor para decir las palabras que le habría gustado pronunciar cada noche, o que le habría gustado no tener que pronunciar en absoluto:

—Quédate —aquella petición le tomó por sorpresa, pero Aziraphale continuó hablando sin importarle nada más —. Quédate esta noche, deja de huir y quédate conmigo una sola vez.

El desconcierto en el demonio fue reemplazado por una sonrisa. Dejó de lado la labor de vestirse y volteó para encontrarse con el otro, con su mirada suplicante y su rubia cabellera revuelta; tomó su rostro entre sus manos y notó que jamás había llevado a cabo esa acción con tal dulzura. Le besó con cariño, volviendo a recostarse ambos, abrazados y sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos con una silenciosa alegría impregnada.

—Me quedo toda la vida, si eso es lo que quieres —dijo y aquella declaración no hizo más que poner una sonrisa en los labios de Aziraphale.

Esa era la invitación que cada mañana había deseado escuchar, era todo lo que necesitaba para dejar de lado su cobardía y atreverse a descubrir cómo sería ver aquellos orbes abrirse por la mañana. Elegiría quedarse, y si su relación cambiaba tras la siguiente **_alborada_** , estaba seguro de que sería para mejor.


	12. ֍ Serendipia ֍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Serendipia:_ ** _Hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta._
> 
> _**Número de palabras:** 1775_

Dicen que cuando conoces al amor de tu vida el tiempo se detiene, y es verdad, Crowley ha conocido a Aziraphale miles de veces, en ocasiones diferentes, parecía escrito en piedra el que siempre se encontrasen en un enorme lugar como lo es el mundo sin importar cuánto se rehuyeran, y Crowley es verídico testigo del ver cómo el mundo entero se paralizaba cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los resplandecientes orbes azules del principado en esos cientos de encuentros fortuitos a los que él, sin pena alguna, llamaba **_serendipias_**.

Pero lo que no te dicen de aquello que él consideraba la absoluta verdad, es que cuando el tiempo se vuelve a poner en marcha lo hace aún más rápidamente para recuperar lo perdido, y es así como ve impotente cómo cada uno de esos momentos que lo hacían sentir glorioso se le escapaban de las manos y se deslizaban fuera de su alcance, llevándose consigo al amor de su vida y perdiéndolo con la lejanía.

Y la máxima tragedia de su ya aciaga vida era que cuando él creía que por fin había alcanzado y atrapado ese amor, cuando creía un casi Armagedón y once años de trabajo en conjunto que eran suficientes para afianzar una relación que llevo 6000 años de progreso, las mentiras que ellos creían piadosas quedaron al descubierto y llegó el castigo de ambos bandos que tanto habían intentado evitar.

Fue él quien sufrió las consecuencias de aquellas condenas tanto infernales como celestiales, creyéndose a él como el máximo culpable del fracaso del gran plan, y él las aceptó sin reticencia alguna, pensando que, en aceptar toda su culpabilidad e influencia, libraría a Aziraphale de un castigo que, a sus ojos, él no creía que mereciera.

Pero, ¿Quién iba a pensar que ellos no se tentarían el corazón y utilizarían a su talón de Aquiles como forma de doblegarlo y aflingirlo? Era demasiado obvio, hasta ahora no sabe porque no lo pensó.

Le quitaron a Aziraphale de una forma abominable y que jamás considero, no le arrebataron su existencia como tal, pero se encargaron de que Aziraphale olvidará gradualmente 6000 años de historia juntos, hasta que finalmente no recordó siquiera quién era él, y para su mayor sufrimiento, no le borraron las memorias a él, considerando la peor de las calamidades que él viera desde la lejanía como era olvidado sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Y así era como Crowley, un demonio conocido por su terquedad e obstinación, se había resignado a ver desde la distancia a su ángel sonriendo y viviendo su vida sin saber quién era él y dejando que los recuerdos que significaban una existencia juntos se perdieran entre el polvo y la bruma.

Llevaba cinco años así y la única razón por la que no se había deslizado lentamente hacia la locura era porque la simple visión de su ángel siendo feliz era suficiente para calmar sus ansias y deseos de mandar al carajo su cordura, lo único que le quedaba.

Una mañana cualquiera, repitió su ya acostumbrada rutina de todos los días, se dirigió hacia una cafetería en Soho, tomaba un café y pasaba toda la mañana viendo a Aziraphale en su librería, una conducta que rozaba la de un acosador pero que era la única manera de ver a Aziraphale sin poner a prueba su valentía. Aziraphale jamás lo notaria y él no diría nada, tan solo necesitaba verlo y saber que todo estaba bien en su mundo. Aquel mundo que, desde hace tiempo, él ya no estaba incluido.

Pero como si el destino así lo quisiera, creando tunantes maquinaciones que movían los hilos de sus vidas, se volvieron a encontrar, una típica **_serendipia_** entre ellos que en algún otro tiempo él presumía fatuamente, un choque entre ambos y los que más había anhelado y temido durante cinco años se materializó frente a sus ojos.

—Lo siento —dice el rubio tras aquel encuentro sacado de una barata película romántica y Crowley se sienta a derretir cuando, tras cinco años de desamparo y añoranza escucha su voz de nuevo. —A veces soy muy torpe, ¿Se encuentra bien?

A pesar del dolor que siente al oír como su ángel le hablaba con tanta formalidad, el placer de ver a Aziraphale anestesia su dolor y sonríe levemente al ver que incluso con recuerdos borrados, Aziraphale seguía siendo aquella alma tan bondadosa y tan preocupada por los demás que tanto recordaba.

—Me llamo Aziraphale Fell, soy bibliotecario de la zona —se presenta.

El rubio extiende su mano y él duda en estrecharla, creyendo que el simple contacto entre sus pieles daría comienzo a un cataclismo o a un cúmulo de tragedias tipo Shakesperianas que su corazón no se atrevía siquiera a pronunciar.

Y, aun así, en medio de miles de titubeos e indecisiones, él tomó la mano del rubio y la estrechó con fuerza, dejando que una avalancha de recuerdos se cerniera sobre ellos y terminara por derrumbarse, trayendo consigo las evocaciones de un tiempo pasado y vidas mejores que se le fueron arrebatados por la intolerancia de las injusticias celestiales.

Él conoce y recuerda cada uno de esas remembranzas, claro que sí, las añoraba fervientemente y la reminiscencia lo hacía proyectar esos recuerdos en su mente, memorizando a la perfección cada uno de los detalles de sus nostalgias, sabiendo que eso era lo único relacionado a su ángel que jamás le podrían arrebatar.

Ve la reminiscencia florecer en el rostro de Aziraphale y la esperanza que hace mucho tiempo que creía perdida florece en su pecho, cree que en ese momento Aziraphale despertara de ese letargo de memorias borrosas y lo llamara por su nombre, él lo besara con el deseo y furor que cinco años de contención habían cobrado factura y escaparían, más allá de las estrellas, dónde no existía la jurisdicción del cielo ni el infierno y no tuvieran que preocuparse más por ser perseguidos. Esa la quimera que se inventa unos segundos después de creer recuperar lo perdido.

Pero la realidad es, que como había sucedido desde hace años, su esperanza es destruida al segundo de haber creado ilusiones y utopías, cuando el gesto de Aziraphale se transforma, no en uno de confusión, no, pero en uno de interés y curiosidad, porque en el pequeño mundo en el que Aziraphale había vivido desde… _aquello_ , su persona no era más que un forastero que había conocido una mañana cualquiera de un día cualquiera.

No deja que la ya acostumbrada sensación de un corazón roto lo aflija, logra fingir una casi dolorosa sonrisa y se presenta:

—Me llamo Anthony J. Crowley. —habla con voz ronca y cuida cada una de las palabras que dice, no es un demonio de segundas oportunidades, ni de terceras ni de cuartas, pero quizás son los rayos de sol que iluminan con gracia el rostro de Aziraphale o tal vez es cómo el barullo citadino parece detenerse con su simple interacción, o probablemente es la cándida sensación que lo invade después de años de dolorosa soledad, pero cree que ambos pueden construir algo hermoso, algo que pueden empezar desde cero, a él no le importa, lucharía mil y un veces por Aziraphale, sin importarle sin aquello terminaba en sempiterna felicidad o en sencilla tragedia, él cruzaría sus peores pesadillas solo por una sonrisa del ángel.

—¿Una taza de té quizás pueda arreglar las molestias? —ofrece el rubio amablemente y es ahí Crowley cuando tira toda prudencia por la borda y deja que, por primera vez en cinco años, sea su alma quien hable.

—No me conoces, pero me llamo Anthony J. Crowley… y te amo. Pasé los últimos cinco años anhelando este encuentro. Sufrí, lloré, y ahogue mis penas con alcohol varias veces. Pero todo valió la pena, por verte ahora… y finalmente poder hablar contigo. Porque estoy destinado a estar contigo por el resto de la eternidad.

Cuando termina de hablar piensa que la ha jodido en grande, que Aziraphale escapara asustado ante la confesión de amor de un desconocido de la calle. Solo que no lo hace, sonríe, la sonrisa más etérea que alguna vez haya visto. Como si él supiera que este encuentro estaba destinado a pasar.

Hay momentos en la vida en el que alguien razonable debe admitir que ha cometido un error terrible, ¡Por fortuna, Crowley nunca ha sido un alguien razonable!

—Por favor, déjame al menos, intentar conquistarte. —y hace lo que lleva queriendo hacer desde que tomó la mano de Aziraphale entre las suyas, la lleva hacia sus labios y planta un galante beso en ella, como si de un caballero de novela romántica se tratase.

Y es así como Crowley pasa de ser un demonio desconocido a un pretendiente muy enamorado, y la calle Soho se vuelve testigo de sus muy exagerados gestos de amor, enormes intentos de tratar de conquistar el corazón del tímido y amable bibliotecario.

Su máximo gesto de amor se registra una mañana de sábado, cuando Aziraphale abre la ventana de su añeja biblioteca y se ve asaltado por la vista de una gran mancha amarilla y un dulce olor a flores llegando hasta sus fosas nasales. Y a Anthony J. Crowley sonriéndole entre el ejército de flores que lo rodean.

La calle Soho se ve inundada por montones de narcisos que cubren atípicamente la calle mientras los residentes del lugar ver con asombro y perplejidad la última de las locuras del pelirrojo en pos del amor del rubio.

Aziraphale baja rápidamente hasta encontrarse con el pelirrojo, quien sonríe triunfante al ver la maravillada mirada del rubio. —Narcisos… —murmura perplejo cuando se encuentra con Crowley entre aquel improvisado campo de narcisos en la calle.

—Pensé que te gustarían… —respondió Crowley como si nada.

—¿Cómo…? —pregunta Aziraphale sin siquiera poder formular correctamente su pregunta.

—He llamado a todas las floristerías de cinco condados, les dije que era la única manera de que mi ángel se casara conmigo.

Aziraphale ríe —¡Ni siquiera me conoces! —cosa tonta, cinco semanas de cortejo correspondido los había convertido rápidamente en extraños que se conocían muy bien.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para conocerte.

Y en una calle de Soho, rodeados por miles de narcisos y miles de curiosos, el principado Aziraphale corresponde al demonio Crowley y lo besa, como estaba destinado a pasar, en esta y otras miles de vidas. Bendita sea la serendipia.

Entre la multitud de curiosos que ve enternecidos la escena, una mujer rubia vestida elegantemente de blanco sonríe con dicha y satisfacción, viendo como su intento de enmendar los errores de ciegos y necios había salido a la perfección.

Después de todo, Dios no juega con los dados.


	13. ꧁ Saudade ꧂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Saudade:_ ** _Nostalgia o añoranza._
> 
> _**Número de palabras:** 1065_

Él ha estado soñando con este día desde siempre.

La voz del juez es nítida y clara, a pesar de encontrarse en un espacioso jardín, uno que parecía que milagrosamente había resistido el irremediable paso del tiempo y el cambio del mundo a su alrededor.

Crowley lo miraba como si en este momento él fuera lo único que importaba en su mundo, la misma expresión en su rostro tenía el día que miró a Aziraphale con un anillo en su mano y con las palabras _"¿Te casarías conmigo?”_ saliendo trémulas y nerviosas de sus labios. Aziraphale todavía recuerda ese momento sintiendo su rostro enrojecer y a las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

Aunque cubiertos por aquellas inseparables gafas oscuras, los ojos del demonio pelirrojo brillan con un entusiasmo tal, que Aziraphale, a pesar de haber convivido con él por la nada despreciable cantidad de 6000 años jamás había visto ni percibido en la mirada del demonio.

Está bastante seguro de que está llorando un poco, no podía evitarlo, él ha soñado con este día desde siempre.

—No puedes hablar en serio —recuerda haberle dicho al pelirrojo cuando lo vio arrodillado frente a él mientras Crowley le mostraba un pequeño pero resplandeciente anillo. Podía ser un principado y uno de los más valientes y fieles ángeles de la todopoderosa, pero todavía se sentía débil ante la sonrisa nerviosa de Crowley y la banda plateada, simple y reluciente que se encuentra en su mano.

—Si no fuera así, no estaría arrodillado aquí manchándome los pantalones, ¿Verdad? —había dicho Crowley con falsa irritación y un sarcasmo tan típico de él.

Aziraphale se calla y Crowley suelta una risa temblorosa. —Me estás poniendo bastante nervioso, ángel.

Él no dice nada, pero sus rodillas chocan contra el suelo al caer él, halando a Crowley hacia él para abrazarlo lo más fuerte que puede. Él entierra su rostro en el hombro del otro y siente el tacto delicado y cariñoso del demonio acariciando su cabello.

Aziraphale exhala temblorosamente, porque él sabe que a pesar del peligro que aquello conllevaba, la posibilidad de no volver a tener ninguna otra oportunidad como aquella es real y aterradora. Él lo sabe y, sin embargo, se aferra a Crowley con más fuerza, como siempre lo ha hecho, y dice: —Por supuesto que sí, demonio tonto.

Permanecen así durante minutos que a ellos les parece siglos, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido de 6000 años de temores antes de que la realidad los despierte y tengan que separarse pretendiendo que todo estaba bien y nada había cambiado, aunque sus corazones latían desesperadamente en un baile que mezclaba el nerviosismo y la felicidad entre sí.

Avancemos rápidamente hacia un futuro cercano y ahí están ellos, con el mismo recelo y peligro pendiendo peligrosamente sobre sus cabezas, recitando los votos que crearon en medio del riesgo y la incertidumbre. Aziraphale dice "Sí" sin darse cuenta, tan atrapado en los recuerdos. Crowley hace lo mismo, y se besan antes de que el juez pueda declararlos legalmente casado, pero no importa porque finalmente está sucediendo, han llegado tan lejos, a pesar de todo.

—Lo siento, pero he estado esperando esto durante mucho tiempo —es la única pobre excusa que el pelirrojo da. La mano de Crowley se enrosca alrededor de su cintura y Aziraphale siente que ha vuelto a casa, aunque muy en el fondo sabe, que nunca se había ido de ahí, el demonio, las candorosas miradas que le brindaba, el dulce toque contra su piel y la delicadeza de sus labios chocando contra los propios le hace saber que mientras tuviera al demonio en su vida, jamás estaría solo.

Y es entonces cuando Aziraphale se despierta sobresaltado, sacudiendo la cama. Mira a su alrededor todavía desorientado por el sueño, las manos buscando en la cama un segundo cuerpo, la escena en su cabeza era tan real que podría haber jurado que realmente estaba sucediendo.

Se esfuerza por ver en la oscuridad, tratando de dilucidar entre la penumbra el rojo cabello y los brillantes ojos ambarinos de su amante, pero no hay nada. Está solo y el otro lado de la cama está frío, sin nada que pareciera indicar la presencia de una segunda persona.

Todo está mal, su demonio se ha ido y la habitación parece anormalmente vacía. No es hasta que grita su nombre que se da cuenta. Cuando lo hace, se sienta allí en el colchón, la mano que atraían a Crowley por un beso hace apenas unos ayeres cubre su boca mientras los sollozos nacen desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Es como si estuviera llorando por primera vez de nuevo, de regreso al campo de batalla y con sus gritos entremezclándose macabramente con el aire helado de la muerte y el sufrimiento.

Después de terminar con sus sollozos nocturnos, se queda acurrucado en la cama, aún conmocionado por la forma en que el dolor lo desgarra. Una nueva ola de lágrimas agita su cuerpo cuando siente el peso del anillo en su dedo. En algún lugar, en un campo gris que atestiguó la milenaria y sangrienta batalla entre el cielo y el infierno, hay una banda idéntica en la fría mano del cadáver de Crowley. Es un recordatorio de lo que nunca fue, lo que nunca podría ser, y Aziraphale cierra los ojos, luchando contra los recuerdos reales y los que su mente inventó para tratar con la verdad.

Él ha estado teniendo este " _recuerdo_ " particular desde que terminó la guerra, con el cielo coronándose como vencedores, recuerdos donde él y Crowley cumplieron felizmente sus compromisos de hace mucho tiempo. Con incertidumbre del futuro y de lo que podía ser, pero estaban vivos y al lado del otro. Lo más parecido a un final de cuento de hadas que podían lograr juntos.

Siempre despierta con la misma sensación de vacío en su pecho, aferrándose a las sábanas mientras se ve obligado a regresar al presente, desesperado por tratar de vivir una fantasía que, en algún momento, Crowley le había propuesto.

Por supuesto, nunca sucedió, y la comprensión de aquello todavía mata a Aziraphale cada vez que se despierta y busca el cuerpo que no está allí, que nunca fue encontrado entre la sangre de sus congéneres. El demonio con el que nunca se casó en una boda que era solo un cuento de hadas.

Él ha estado soñando con ese día desde siempre.


	14. ֍ Obnubilación ֍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Obnubilación:** Hacer perder a una persona, de forma pasajera, el entendimiento y la capacidad de razonar o de darse cuenta con claridad de las cosas._
> 
> _**Número de palabras:** 1035_

Ambos habían bebido demasiado. Crowley no dejaba de balbucear incoherencias que solo un borracho podría pronunciar, mientras ambos descansaban en la antiquísima librería del rubio y disfrutaban de una añeja botella de vino entre los miles de libros que rebosaban al por mayor en el recinto.

El plan era el mismo que el de otras ocasiones, pequeñas pláticas llenas de camaradería y confianza, mientras sus niveles de alcohol aumentaban, compartiendo entre risotadas las intimidades que solo en 6000 años de confidencial podría haber. Nada anormal, nada peculiar.

Entre la embriaguez y juerga de ambos, habían terminado sentados en el suelo, apoyándose contra una pared, permaneciendo igual de ebrios entre risas y conversaciones faltas de coherencia, olvidando, como en otras ocasiones, sus estatus como ángel y demonio.

Después de un rato, dejaron sus conversaciones sin sentido a un lado, entre ellos no eran necesarias las palabras innecesarias, bastaban 6000 años de trato para que una simple mirada entre ellos bastara para expresar todo lo que querían decir.

6000 años de relación, 6000 años de enemistad, 6000 años de amistad, 6000 años de todo.

Estaban tan cerca que Aziraphale podría tocarlo sólo con moverse un poco, podía oler el amargo olor del alcohol mezclándose con la colonia del demonio, creando un aroma irreconocible para cualquiera, menos para él.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, nunca se habían encontrado tan cerca uno del otro. Lo curioso es que no se sentía incómodo al respecto. Quizá con cualquier otra persona, pero no con Crowley. Todo era diferente con Crowley. Mejor.

El pelirrojo le sonrió. Pero era una de esas sonrisas de puertas cerradas y cortinas puestas, de esas que no tenían otro fin más que el de demostrar su alegría. Nada de pretensiones o de encanto fingido, nada de medios para obtener un fin. Sólo era una sonrisa, y Aziraphale dejó de pensar por unos segundos.

Y entonces, sucedió lo que parecería natural para otros, pero no para ellos, no, ellos no deberían de haber hecho eso.

Se besaron.

Sus labios eran sorprendentemente suaves. Era la única cosa coherente en la que Aziraphale podía pensar: que los labios de Crowley eran sorprendentemente suaves. Era como si hubiese nacido para eso, o quizá los dos estaban demasiado ebrios como para notar el desastre que estaban haciendo, pero eso no importaba, porque era la primera vez que se sentía tan abrumado por tener a alguien tan cerca. No sabía desde hace cuánto tiempo había estado deseando esto hasta que lo había hecho y, ahora que había probado los labios del demonio, no quería dejarlos ir.

Pero tuvo que soltarlos. Si no era por la falta del aire, entonces por el repentino golpe de conciencia que tuvo: estaba besando al que se suponía, era su enemigo, y no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto, así que se separó, sorprendido y agitado por lo que acababa de hacer. Esperaba un reclamo, la búsqueda de una explicación… cualquier cosa, menos que Crowley sonriera de nuevo y se inclinara una vez más contra él.

Enredó una mano en el cabello de Crowley, sintiendo las manos del otro apretando el cuello de su camisa, cortando la distancia.

Todo se sentía demasiado bien, irónicamente correcto. Los dos se movían a un mismo ritmo, como un reloj.

Fue solo un pequeño toque de labios, que incluso podría decirse que hasta tenía cierta inocencia en el, pero solo aquello fue necesario para despertar a Aziraphale de su aletargada ensoñación y hacerle ver que aquella acción era perfecto sinónimo del pecado.

Por más que la moral lo atormente no puede negar lo evidente: se había enamorado de un demonio.

Y, maldita sea, sabe que sus sentimientos son correspondidos; pero ¿Qué puede hacer más que tratar de ignorar aquello?

Su mente le gritaba que lo tome para sí, que deje de hacer oídos sordos a los sonoros suspiros de Crowley cuando pasa por su lado, que deje de darle esperanzas para después derrumbarlas.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

Se separó como si una fuerte energía lo hubiese empujado lo suficientemente lejos del pelirrojo y ni siquiera se percató de cómo la expresión de su compañero, llena de la **_obnubilación_** de un enamorado, se transformaba en un rostro de realización de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, algo que ni siquiera los efectos del alcohol eran capaces de invadir.

—Aziraphale, yo… —comenzó a excusarse el demonio, pero fue interrumpido por una simple mirada del rubio.

Una maldita mirada.

No fueron necesarias las palabras, solo se requirió un gesto que resumió todo lo que el rubio había dicho hace ya varios años _"Vas demasiado rápido para mí"_ y otras frases poco esperanzadoras que el demonio no fue capaz de descifrar al momento.

Crowley lanzó un suspiro exasperado y dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, permitiendo que su cuerpo se hiciera cargo de los mundanos efectos secundarios del alcohol: El dolor de cabeza, las náuseas... Y el arrepentimiento.

Aziraphale quiso decirle algo, darle alguna promesa de que lo anhelado podría suceder en un futuro, pero sus cuerdas vocales no fueron capaces de producir sonido alguno, así que, como ya se había acostumbrado a hacer y que haría durante mucho tiempo, hizo lo mejor que pudo hacer y se levantó, decidido a alejarse de la tentación y dejando al demonio balbuceando vagas divagaciones mientras luchaba internamente contra su embriaguez y su cobardía.

—Lo siento, Crowley —murmuró como una ambigua excusa por su comportamiento, para luego irse a su habitación, dejando que el demonio se revolcara entre el remordimiento y el pesar.

A penas se vio abandonado por el rubio, Crowley dejó que unas pocas, pero gruesas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas mientras sollozaba en silencio por el paraíso perdido que encontró en los dulces labios de Aziraphale y que como siempre, se le fue arrebatado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Aun así, contra todo pronóstico, Crowley mantiene la esperanza. Sí, él es un demonio que aún tiene esperanzas. Sigue regando ese quizás, consintiendo ese delirio futurista de las delgadas manos sobre su rostro, de los labios ajenos sobre los propios, de un te amo que no sea demasiado inmoral, de un futuro a su lado.

Él sigue teniendo esperanzas.


	15. ꧁ Gigil ꧂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Gigil:_ ** _Querer apretar de forma incontrolada a alguien a quien amas._
> 
> _**Número de palabras:** 864_

Crowley era un demonio cuya vida parecía haber sido fundamentada entre esperanzas y anhelos.

Había pasado más tiempo que la vida misma aferrado a un amor que parecía no ser, y aunque siendo alguien tan impetuoso como lo era él, podía conseguir todo lo que quisiera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo que no podía, Aziraphale era el punto de inflexión que le permitía hacer un menos a él, a todos menos a él.

Así que, lo único que podía hacer era ver pasar frente a él las veces que quiso manchar la pureza del ángel a base de besos, esas cinco veces que considero besarlo.

La primera vez está borracho, ebrio y con el deseo de olvidar las cosas que siempre cuestan olvidar, y como siempre, Aziraphale está ahí, tratando de recoger los pedazos desperdigados que dejaba de sí mismo cada vez que tomaba una botella de alcohol y se negaba a soltarla, siendo poco consciente el rubio de que él era la razón por la que el demonio bebía hasta desfallecer.

Es entre las neblinas del alcohol que él fija su mirada en el ángel rubio quien solo acariciaba su cabello en un intento de hacer ese rictus de embriaguez más apacible.

Si el demonio ya había pasado toda su existencia atado a un amor al cual no parecían corresponder, vuelve a condenarse con la pequeña sonrisa que Aziraphale le dedica a mirarlo. No es la primera vez que le sonríe, pero ese instante en particular no puede evitar volver a enamorarse del ángel, porque luce diferente ante los efectos del alcohol, de su mente, de sus penas, y el de su corazón.

Y le dan ganas de besarlo junto al **_gigil_** deseo de estar junto a él, así de repente, pero no lo hace, volviendo a su intrincada y ya arraigada rutina de resignación y cobardía, todo bajo la excusa de no poder con la vergüenza que Aziraphale sentiría por besar a alguien borracho y cuando que está a punto de vomitar, pero... El deseo de un beso queda enterrado en lo más profundo de sus anhelos, y así se quedaría mucho tiempo.

La segunda vez ambos beben en el Ritz sin llegar al punto de estar borrachos, y eso Crowley lo maldice, creyendo que encuentra más valentía entre las botellas de Whisky y vino que estando sobrio.

Es en el pequeño silencio solemne que se hace, con Aziraphale sentado a su lado cuando a su mente vuelve la idea de darle, aunque fuera, un casto beso en los labios. El ambiente que lo rodea es tan normal y cotidiano, pero, aun así, vuelve a pensar en que no estaría mal besarlo. Aunque no está ni ebrio ni borracho todavía se niega a seguir a sus instintos más fútiles, considerando que ni sobrio ni ebrio lograría cometer tal proeza. Así que hace lo mejor que sabe hacer cuando la resignación entra a su cuerpo sin querer marchaste, embriagarse.

La tercera vez vuelve a estar borracho, menos que la primera vez, pero lo suficiente como para hacer que por su mente volvieran a escabullirse las ideas traicioneras de su corazón, y como en ocasiones pasadas, él trata de rechazar esa estrambótica ensoñación, pero por primera vez, su mente y su corazón de unen para darle batalla a su razón y él termina por ceder a los caprichos de su vieja alma enamorada, pero no pasa de los dos centímetros y eso no está funcionando.

—Crowley...

—No me distraigas, ¿no ves que intento concentrarme? —reclama, demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo encajar labio con labio para prestar atención a lo demás.

—¿Tratas de besarme? —le cuestiona Aziraphale en una mezcla de desconcierto y... ¿Conformidad?

Crowley solo responde a aquello sin vergüenza alguna:

—¿Que no es obvio?

Se humedece los labios, en un inútil intento de parecer seductor, pero el alcohol no está ayudando. Aun así, no hace falta, porque la distancia al final no la acorta él.

La cuarta vez ya manda todo al carajo, ya ha entrenado aquella paciencia de santo durante mucho tiempo y considera de detener el fin del mundo es suficiente excusa para olvidar el recato y abalanzarse sobre el ángel, el cual creyó perder hace menos de unas cuantas horas, cuando se da cuenta que ni siquiera los ángeles y demonios tienen la certeza de saber cuántos mañanas hay en el futuro y que es mejor prevenir que lamentar. No se le da mucho pensar las cosas, actúa según su voluntad; y justo entonces lo que más quiere es comerle la boca a su compañero.

No lo piensa mucho y un par de gruñidos y besos llenos de lujuria son suficientes para que dos amantes de entregarán y rindieran culto en el dormitorio. 

En quinta vez no hay alcohol ni arrepentimientos solo dos enamorados que juguetean amorosamente entre las sábanas, olvidando guerras que nos son suyas y se dedican a lo único que han querido hacer durante mucho tiempo, amarse. Se besan bajo la luna y las estrellas, acompañadas por la inescrutable mirada de la Todopoderosa, que, sin ellos saberlo, les da su bendición.

A ellos poco les importa.

Están muy ocupados besándose como para darse cuenta.


	16. ֍ Fulgurante ֍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Fulgurante:_ ** _Que brilla con intensidad._
> 
> _**Número de palabras:** 1002_

A Anthony J. Crowley sólo le interesan dos cosas en la vida:

Hacer mil y un desastres por donde quiera que iba.

Y Aziraphale.

Y este último es él que no ha dejado sus pensamientos en paz desde hace más de 6000 años, el ángel que, desde aquella primera sonrisa en el jardín del edén, lo volvió loco junto con sus ojos claros, su cabello rubio y su risa, que, junto con una tímida, pero meliflua risa que no hizo más que destruir sus propósitos de causar problemas por la tierra y cambiarlos a rendirle pleitesía por el plazo de toda una eternidad.

Aziraphale, el ángel que se supone, debería ser su enemigo, por caprichos de la vida, se convierte en algo parecido en un amigo que finalmente se transmuta en el objeto de sus amores, anhelos y… de las lujurias inherentes de un demonio.

No puede evitarlo, la lujuria se desborda cuando la simple visión de su caminar, su **_fulgurante_** mirar y sus almibarados labios que solo desea besar y morder hasta más no poder. Lo vuelve loco a tal grado que no hay vez que no fantasee sobre él embistiendo la asfixiante cadera del principado de ojos azules.

Sin embargo, es consciente de que no solo la libídine lo domina, eso Crowley lo sabe muy bien, pero no puede confesarse ante ella. Porque conociéndolo, sabiendo que el rubio poseía ciega fidelidad hacia el cielo y crédula confianza hacia esa bola de hipócritas llamados ángeles, no haría más que rechazar sus sentimientos y fingir que nada había pasado.

Pero lo quiere, lo necesita a su lado. Necesita su afecto, su virtud y su inteligencia. Lo ha visto quebrarse ante sus ojos y sólo desea abrazarlo, pero él se rehúsa a darle algo más que no sea simple camaradería y coqueteos que no pasan de rozarse la mano con supuesta inocencia.

El día que todo estaba supuesto a terminar, Crowley sintió un impulso enorme de mandar a la mierda todo el plan que había seguido durante años e ir tras Aziraphale, y lo hizo. Pero Aziraphale tenía cierta terquedad en su carácter y estaba decidido, había un plan trazado con meticulosa organización y atrasarlo no causaría más que desgracias aumentadas que se harían cada vez más difíciles de evitar. Además, Aziraphale tenía tal sentido de pundonor que haría hasta lo improbable para que el plan se cumpliera al pie de la letra.

Lo conocía muy bien.

Miró la visión de su Aziraphale perderse entre las llamas cuyo calor le recordaba al infierno, sintió su alma y corazón quebrados, solo confirmando lo que hace tiempo él ya sabía, no podía vivir sin Aziraphale, una vida sin él era simplemente insoportable y poco digna de vivir. Así que no hace más que sollozar, porque, aunque al mundo le faltaran pocas horas para terminar, el suyo había acabado entre el sofocante calor de rodea la librería.

Y entonces, se cumple milagrosamente, la única plegaria que un demonio había lanzado en silencio al cielo, Aziraphale vuelve y con él vuelve el deseo, el amor, la pasión y la lujuria. Y salvar el mundo de un inexorable fin no hace más que acrecentar esos sentimientos y hacerlo más decidido, nadie más iba a arrebatarle a Aziraphale de su vida.

Él es un demonio, él siempre consigue todo lo que quiere

El ángel no lo sabe, pero lo tiene a su completa disposición, una simple sonrisa y lo tendrá de rodillas declarándole amor eterno y otras promesas de carácter verdadero.

Y una noche, mientras las pequeñas y **_fulgurantes_** estrellas bailan en el oscuro sueño nocturno y el helado aire inusual del verano golpeando sus rostros, Aziraphale le sonríe y eso fue suficiente para que él chocara sus labios contra los del rubio mientras le rendía pleitesía romántica entre pequeñas frases entrecortadas y miradas cargadas de un amor más grande que ningún ángel o demonio podía sentir.

Ve a Aziraphale llorar, soltar pequeñas lágrimas que no son de tristeza, más bien de confusión y sentimientos enredados que el principado no es capaz de expresar en palabras y él nuevamente sólo quiere abrazarlo y decirle que se vayan juntos. Y lo hace, porque es decidido y aún no ha nacido alguien que le diga que no a él, y está dispuesto a disolver aquellos quizás y otros rechazos del rubio entre besos, caricias y promesas de amor eterno.

Al final ambos se deciden, no pueden más han sido años ocultándolo, seis siglos sintiéndose desdichados en una falsa enemistad y obediencia que no hacía feliz a nadie, seis siglos de intentos sin sentido de reprimir sus sentimientos.

—Nunca seremos una pareja normal —le advierte a Aziraphale entre besos cada vez más subidos de tono. ¿Un ángel y un demonio? ¡Pero que disparate!

—A nosotros no nos gusta lo normal —le dice el rubio segundos antes de tomar su boca.

Entre tropiezos entran a la librería y arrincona al ojiazul en la pared, acaricia sus piernas y lo atrae a su miembro que está listo para entrar en él, le besa el cuello y desesperado lo carga obligándolo a que abra las piernas para sujetarlo mejor. Se retuerce de placer y a su oído sigue gimiendo frases rebosantes de cariño entre ese oasis de su lujuria. Lo lleva hasta el sofá donde lo despoja de su ropa, lugar que ya compartirán siempre, lo llena de besos y lo hace suyo, la primera vez de algo que se hará costumbre entre ellos.

Porque no importaba cual fuera la situación, Aziraphale siempre había sido suyo y él había sido de él. Porque ahora no estaban seguros que les depararía el destino sin nada seguro a futuro, ambos de su propio lado, pero estaban dispuestos a empezar de cero, no como una pareja normal porque ya habían descubierto que eso no se les daba. Si no como ellos, como un demonio y un ángel que no cumplían el prototipo de cuentos de hadas, pero si la complicidad anhelada para el futuro que ambos querían formar. 


	17. ꧁ Ataraxia ꧂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Ataraxia:** Estado de ánimo que se caracteriza por la tranquilidad y la total ausencia de deseos o temores._
> 
> _**Número de palabras:** 923_

El primer recuerdo que Aziraphale tenía de Crowley después de aquel fallido fin del mundo era su risa; estruendosa pero que logra contagiar a toda la habitación de una especie de **_ataraxia_** y felicidad que jamás pensó que alguien proveniente del averno pudiera sentir. No es hasta ese momento en el que se da cuenta de lo hermosa que es la risa del demonio y que podía escucharla tan solo un minuto y seguir pensándolo durante y un mes. No recuerda haberlo escuchado reír de ese modo, estaba tan ocupado obedeciendo a las órdenes de los demás como para fijarse en esos pequeños detalles de los que estaba hecha su vida.

Crowley, en cambio, conocía por completo a Aziraphale, quizá 6000 años de enamoramiento secreto que siempre había creído no correspondido, así como el incesante parloteo que a veces mantenía con cualquier incauto sobre el ángel y las extraordinarias cualidades que este poseía.

—¡Ha leído más libros que nadie! —era una de las cosas que solía comentar con maravilla, incluso a veces consigo mismo, mientras miraba a la distancia a su ángel leyendo cierto libro o deleitándose con algún postre.

—Antes de mirarme tan intensamente, deberías invitarme al menos a cenar —comentó risueño Aziraphale, una noche en la mataban el tiempo entre pequeñas conversaciones y debates sobre temas que rozaban la tontería. El rubio lanzó una sonrisita que a él le supo seductora mientras esos ojos azules brillaban como queriendo atravesar su alma.

Él solo se había burlado, mientras hacía aparecer una copa de vino que se tomó de un solo trago —Ya te he invitado varias veces al Ritz, eso debería ser suficiente —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa socarrona, pero Aziraphale descubrió esa noche que esa sonrisa le gustaba.

Y Crowley también descubrió que le gustaba cuando el rubio le hacía sonreír.

Nunca pasaron por la etapa de un “cortejo” adecuadamente dicho, luego esa noche fueron directo a lo que venía después; a coquetear en lugar de charlar, con Aziraphale sonrojándose suavemente con los comentarios indiscretos del demonio, a las miradas furtivas, y a aparecer en el hogar del otro sin avisar, con una botella de vino en la mano o un libro, dependiendo del humor en que se encontraran, hasta la noche que Aziraphale le besó. Una noche cualquiera, cuando Crowley estaba a punto de irse de la librería y en lugar de eso se había quedado ahí, presionando el cuerpo del ojiazul contra el marco de la puerta, besándolo hasta estar segura de que Aziraphale lo estaba besando de vuelta.

Y el rubio se había alejado primero, dejándole aún el sabor de su boca sobre sus labios y esa vieja y ya conocida sensación de vació en el estómago que Crowley había olvidado cuanto anhelaba que desapareciera.

—No quiero que te vayas... —dijo, liberando a Crowley de ese pesar que cargaba sobre sus hombros.

—No pienso ir a ninguna parte... —Crowley se escuchó responder, incapaz de comprender en que momento había decidido que quería quedarse junto a Aziraphale, no solo esa noche, sino un montón de días más.

Crowley no estaba segura de que mereciera tener demasiados buenos recuerdos después de haber caído, no después de lo que había hecho, y de lo que había estado a punto de ser. Y aun así, a pesar de aquellos ambarinos ojos que lo marcaban como un ángel rebelde y de todo lo que eso implicaba, Aziraphale tampoco fue a ninguna parte. Aziraphale continuó apareciendo siempre, y besándolo todo el tiempo, como si en verdad quisiera hacerlo, y Crowley aún no conseguía comprender porque habría de quererlo.

—¿Por qué no me odias?

—¿De qué hablas? —Aziraphale ya sabía por experiencia propia cuán complicado podía llegar ese demonio de ojos serpentinos del que se le había ocurrido enamorarse.

—Sabes de lo que hablo, Zira...— murmuró con un deje de pena el demonio, pasando su mano por su cabellera pelirroja, dejando ver con claridad aquellos orbes ambarinos que usualmente ocultaba bajo gafas oscuras.

—Esto no es tu culpa... —se apresuró a responder.

La mano tibia del ángel contra su mejilla era demasiado reconfortante.

—Absolutamente nada de lo que pasó es tu culpa.

Crowley se estremeció cuando la mano sobre su mejilla se movió, esperando que se apartara completamente, pero eso no paso. Aziraphale fue a apartarle un mechón de cabello del rostro, y su mano volvió justamente a donde se encontraba antes.

—Quizás me hubiera tocado luchar contra ti en esa estúpida guerra —bufó —Nunca me habría perdonado haberte hecho algún daño.

Aziraphale lo atrajo más cerca, hasta que Crowley se encontró acurrucado contra su cuerpo.

—Pienso en lo que puedo haber sido… si tú y yo… si nada hubiera salido como esperábamos…

Aziraphale no encontró una mejor manera de detener su parloteo que con un beso.

—Basta— Aziraphale se separó lo suficiente de él hasta poder mirarlo —Todo ha salido a la perfección y eso es lo que importa.

Crowley se estremeció una vez más cuando los labios del rubio se posaron sobre su frente.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? No tengo idea, no tengo la menor idea de porque no te odio. —confesó el rubio mientras se acurrucaba más cerca de su pareja.

—Deberías. —Crowley bufó.

—Bueno, no sé cómo, y es algo tarde para que aprenda...

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo asquerosamente cursi que eres algunas veces? — pero igual estaba sonriendo.

—Cállate.

Y volvió a besarlo, solo porque podía hacerlo; porque tenían el resto de sus vidas para seguir haciéndolo y Aziraphale pretendía que fuera de ese modo.


	18. ֍ Ramé ֍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Ramé:_ ** _De origen balinés. Algo que es caótico y hermoso a la vez._
> 
> _**Número de palabras:** 1839_

Su corazón latía a un ritmo apresurado mientras su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su irregular respiración. Aziraphale nunca había estado tan nervioso, ni siquiera cuando había peleado en innumerables batallas durante la primera guerra celestial que acabó con la caída de cientos de ángeles y la creación de la impalpable barrera que separaría a ángeles y demonios.

Cuando se encontraba en el campo de batalla, sus manos no temblaban como lo hacían ahora y mucho menos se exaltaba su corazón en tan rápido palpitar como lo sentía en su pecho en ese momento. Él había estado a punto de morir a manos de los opresores europeos y aun así nunca antes había sentido tantas emociones recorriendo su cuerpo pues ni la muerte misma podía abrumarlo como la mirada del demonio Anthony J. Crowley.

—Nadie nos verá… —la voz del demonio se escuchaba calmada, aunque conteniendo una enorme emoción. ¿Cómo era posible que Crowley pudiera mantener la tranquilidad de tal forma? Aziraphale no pudo evitar tragar con dificultad al pensar en su situación. Eran un ángel y un demonio, dos seres cuyos mundos jamás se debieron siquiera rozar de la forma que estaba haciéndolo en ese momento.

—Crowley… —los ojos del principado se ensombrecieron por la culpa. La culpa de sentir placer por lo prohibido, echando por la borda todas sus creencias con tan solo el sensual y cálido toque demoniaco y rogando a la Todopoderosa por una razón para negarse al fruto prohibido. Una razón que parecía no llegar.

El demonio pudo fácilmente descifrar los pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza ajena, a pesar de la penumbra en la que se encontraban, pues éstos se mostraban claramente en el espejo de esos azules ojos que lo observaban con una homogénea mezcla de placer y culpa.

—Debemos mantenernos callados —le ordenó en un susurro como si de un maestro de ceremonias organizando a su orquesta se tratara. Ambos se encontraban tendidos entre las finas sábanas de seda del demonio, dentro de su apartamento, frente a frente, pero con las emociones a flor de piel y con el suave roce entre ambos manteniéndolos bastante acalorados —Mi único deseo es permanecer a tu lado esta noche, lo sabes muy bien.

—No podemos —Aziraphale sabía que hasta ese punto ya no había marcha atrás pero el miedo aún lo paralizaba, como si en cualquier momento pudiera caer sobre ellos un castigo divino que solo los arrastraría a la desgracia.

—Lo sé, es por ello que no me queda más remedio que besarte a fin de retrasar el momento en que añoraré tu presencia a mi lado cuando me encuentre en soledad —y sin más advertencia que una intensa mirada, los labios de Crowley se cerraron sobre los de Aziraphale.

El beso era suave, lento pero cargado de emoción. El rubio había contenido la respiración al sentir el contacto de sus labios con los ajenos, había estado esperando ese momento desde que sus miradas se habían encontrado en ese momento que había cambiado sus vidas para siempre hace más de 6000 años. El dulce beso rápidamente se estaba volviendo uno profundo cuando Aziraphale finalmente se relajó y lo devolvió.

La mano del demonio rápidamente se deslizó por encima de la ropa ajena, apartándola de su camino para poder tocar la piel que tanto anhelaba. Sus dedos rozaron el abdomen de Aziraphale, su piel se sentía caliente y suave al tacto, y le arrancó un suspiro a su propietario. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del ángel cuando esos dedos curiosos comenzaron a descender por su abdomen hasta desabrochar su cinturón.

—Espera, Crowley —Aziraphale tuvo que cortar el beso para detener la mano ajena que se había colado rápidamente en sus pantalones. Los ojos del intruso lo miraban con deseo y una pasión ardiente se había apoderado de ellos en cuando sus pieles se encontraron. Los labios del pelirrojo ahogaron sus dudas cuando Crowley comenzó a besar su cuello con desesperación —Crowley…

—Shh… Ya he esperado demasiado —el rubio soltó un gemido ahogado al sentir los dientes ajenos en su cuello como represalia por dudar tanto. Ese acto lo distrajo tanto que soltó la mano de Crowley el cual aprovechó para colarla dentro de sus pantalones para acariciar su entrepierna —Sólo disfruta las sensaciones… Yo las estoy disfrutando…

Una suave risa interrumpió los jadeos que habían empezado a llenar la pulcra y casi vacía morada del pelirrojo, interrumpiendo el silencio que reinaba por el lugar. Tal vez necesitaba relajarse, le encantaba la personalidad de Crowley, era magnética y atrayente. No iba a dejar que su intruso se llevara toda la diversión. Rápidamente dejó que sus manos levantaran la estorbosa ropa ajena para que exploraran lentamente la espalda de su amante.

Crowley se estremeció al notar las manos ajenas recorriendo su piel, dejándola al rojo vivo por lo que correspondió el gesto dándole otra mordida en el cuello del rubio. Le encantaban las reacciones de Aziraphale, todos los gemidos, suspiros y jadeos que escapaban de su boca eran música para sus oídos. Deseaba escuchar más así que aumentó el ritmo de su mano sobre el miembro ajeno. Una sonrisa divertida apareció en los labios del demonio cuando logró su cometido con tan solo un par de movimientos.

La temperatura aumentaba aún más conforme se acercaban el uno al otro. Aziraphale no pudo evitar rasguñar la espalda de su amante mientras el placer escalaba por todo su cuerpo, inundándolo por completo. Finalmente tuvo que cubrir su boca para no gemir ruidosamente cuando llegó al clímax que se sintió como la pura gloria. Crowley sonreía ampliamente por su logro, se sentía realmente orgulloso por haber logrado darle tanto placer a ese hombre que le causaba tal torrente de emociones con su simple presencia.

Una vez que su respiración se normalizó, Aziraphale mordió su labio inferior, dudando nuevamente. ¿Qué debían hacer ahora? ¿Realmente iban a dar el siguiente paso? Era lo más obvio y extrañamente se sentía que era lo correcto pues se encontraban en un momento tan íntimo y cercano que era el movimiento natural para ellos. El camino adecuado para terminar la noche.

Lentamente, el rubio se incorporó para acomodar al pelirrojo boca arriba sobre el colchón antes de acomodarse sobre él. Un llamativo tono rojo había escalado por las mejillas de ambos que se sonrieron con vergüenza, pero con matices de deseo brillando en sus pupilas. Se unieron nuevamente en un beso, ésta vez apasionado, con caricias aquí y allá conforme se arrancaban la ropa sin hacer mucho ruido.

Ambos estaban temblando pues la temperatura había aumentado aún más y el peligro inexistente pero fundado de que los atraparan haciendo tan deshonroso y prohibido acto aumentaba considerablemente la adrenalina que recorría sus venas como veneno. La oscuridad era el único testigo y protector de la manera en la que ambos se besaban con pasión y desesperación mientras la mano del antiguo principado descendía por las piernas de su amante.

Crowley ahogó un gemido al sentir un frío y tembloroso dedo lubricado con saliva invadiendo su entrada lentamente. Sus dedos se aferraron a los hombros de su compañero, clavando las uñas en la piel ajena. Aziraphale depositó un par de besos dulces en sus labios para animarlo y relajarlo, lo cual fue un enorme contraste con el apasionado beso anterior.

—Todo está bien… Aquí estoy… —la tranquilizadora voz del ángel calmó la ansiedad poco conocida del demonio y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara considerablemente permitiendo que su amado preparara su cuerpo para dar el siguiente paso. Por un momento lo único que se escuchó fueron los delicados besos que compartían. El ambiente era perfecto y el tiempo justo. Era el momento.

Con cuidado, el rubio apartó sus dedos del cuerpo de Crowley antes de acercar su miembro a la entrada ajena. Ambos compartieron una mirada significativa y llena de confianza. Eso fue todo lo que necesitaban. Aziraphale movió su cadera hacia su amante para penetrarlo lentamente. Crowley apretó los dientes al sentir ese cálido miembro abriéndose paso en su interior. Un jadeo ahogado salió de las gargantas de ambos, nunca se habían sentido tan cerca, tan unidos como en ese momento. Los dos amantes se miraron a los ojos en la oscuridad casi total, uno con preocupación y el otro con vergüenza.

—Muévete, Aziraphale… —le suplicó el de ojos ambarinos con una leve sonrisa para darle ánimos. No quería que se notara el dolor que recorría su cuerpo en cantidades iguales al placer que lo inundaba —Por favor… —Aziraphale dudó por un momento, pero la suave, aunque entrecortada voz del demonio era tan tentadora y excitante que no pudo esperar más y obedeció. El vaivén del rubio era suave y lento, pero hizo que ambos se estremecieran de placer. Era tan difícil mantenerse en silencio cuando ambos deseaban gemir libremente — Más rápido…

Aziraphale obedeció, esta vez sin dudar pues el placer y el deseo lo embargaba desde los pies a la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser malo algo que se sentía tan bien? El aumento de ritmo hizo que ambos jadearan con más fuerza. Las uñas del demonio se clavaron a la piel ajena, rasguñando la espalda del rubio con cada embestida. Ambos se besaban desesperadamente en un intento vano por mantenerse en silencio, por callar el acto prohibido que estaban realizando.

El choque de sus cuerpos se volvió más ruidoso cuando el demonio enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura ajena para hacer más fácil el vaivén. Las embestidas eran más rápidas y profundas causando que ambos cortaran el beso para apretar los dientes a fin de no gritar de placer. Era tan difícil mantenerse callados cuando el placer inundaba cada una de sus células.

—Crowley… —fue lo único que pudo gemir el principado antes de correrse en el interior de su amante. Crowley gimió de placer al sentir la cálida esencia dentro de él y se corrió también, mordiendo el hombro ajeno. Aziraphale se dejó caer sobre su acompañante mientras se normalizaba su respiración. El pecho de Crowley subía y bajaba a un ritmo irregular —Lo siento, Crowley… Yo…

Pero el de cabellera pelirroja no lo dejó terminar pues lo tomó por las mejillas para besarlo con cariño y una pasión ardiente. Ambos deseaban más, querían quedarse en esa habitación para siempre pero pronto iba a amanecer y Hamilton debía volver a sus aposentos cuanto antes. Con todo el dolor de su corazón, Aziraphale rompió el beso antes de salir de su amante para acostarse a su lado.

—Debo irme… —las palabras del rubio le causaron al demonio un nudo en la garganta y un vacío en el estómago. Crowley no quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara con él para siempre, pero hasta él sabía que su tiempo se había terminado… Por ahora. Con un último y apasionado beso, ambos comenzaron a vestirse cuanto antes.

Quizás no se amarían como Dios manda ni hoy ni mañana, tal vez ni siquiera en 6000 años, pero algún día lo harían, esa era una promesa tácita pero hermosa entre lo caótico de sus milenarias vidas.


End file.
